Faire Comme Si
by Fractals
Summary: Edward doit s'en aller. Il abandonne Bella. Mais elle n'est pas sauve pour autant. Alors que tout se succède à un rythme effréné et que les choses changent, Rosalie se retrouve à mettre sa vie en danger pour des raisons qu'elle ignore...
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteur:** Qu'est-ce que ces mots m'ont manqués! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écris. Alors voilà, je me lance, dans quelque chose qui ne ressemble définitivement pas à mon registre habituel mais faut croire que ça m'a quand même inspiré. J'aime beaucoup le personnage de Rosalie, je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup plus à dire sur elle que ce qui est dit et comme on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même voilà... J'ai donné ma version et comme toutes les fanfics, elle ne représente que mon point de vue. J'espère que ça plaira, personnellement, c'est une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et l'histoire s'étend beaucoup plus loin que le premier chapitre ne le laisse penser.

Disclaimer pour toute l'histoire: Rien ne m'appartient, ni les lieux, ni les personnages. Je n'ai fais que créer l'histoire, tout le reste est à Stephenie Meyer.

Ce chapitre est légèrement court et je cherche surtout à introduire le point de vue de Rosalie. C'est quelqu'un de relativement compliqué. Elle est superficielle et égocentrique mais d'un autre côté je la veux complexe donc j'ai essayé d'allier les deux. Je ne sais pas si c'est très réussi. A vous de me le dire. Sinon je tiens à préciser que je ne compte pas centrer l'histoire uniquement sur les Cullen. J'aime beaucoup Bella aussi et je compte la faire intervenir donc, comme je l'ai dis, ce n'est qu'un prologue.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**-oOo-Prologue-oOo-**

**

* * *

**

Est-ce que je les abandonnai ?

Pas de mon point de vue. J'avais besoin d'espace, de temps. Rien qu'à moi. Pouvoir me libérer, vivre seule, ne serait-ce que pour un moment. Je ne les abandonnai pas. Un jour, je reviendrai. Un jour ou l'autre, je les retrouverai, je m'excuserai. Ils me comprendraient. C'était ma famille après tout. Ils m'aimaient.

Et de leur point de vue ? Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce qu'ils allaient penser. Ils sentiraient trahis, perdus. Abandonnés. Ou peut-être comprendraient-ils. Peut-être comprendrait-il.

Emmet.

"Comprends-moi…" Lâchai-je du bout des lèvres.

La route se prolongeait à perte de vue devant moi. D'ici, elle semblait ne jamais s'arrêter. J'aurai pourtant pu arriver à sa fin en quelques heures tout au plus si je courrai. Peut-être même moins. Pourtant, je décidai que non. Je ne voulais pas courir. Je voulais simplement marcher, me vider la tête. Faire simplement comme si je n'étais pas un monstre, une chose capable de tuer en une fraction de seconde presque n'importe quelle créature vivante. L'espace de quelques minutes, de quelques heures.

Faire simplement comme si.

Je me mis en marche, laissant derrière moi Forks et tous ceux qui y vivaient.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Les reviews négatives ainsi que les reviews positives sont acceptées. Je maintiens que le reste de l'histoire est très différent de ce premier chapitre qui sert d'introductin, de prologue... On peut appeler ça de 36 000 façons différentes. L'essentiel, c'est qu'après ça change.

Fartatou.


	2. Départ

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai republié afin que ce soit plus clair parce que j'ai réalisé que la mise en page du premier chapitre pouvait prêter à confusion. Donc voilà...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Ne bouge pas !" S'exclama-t-elle.

Je faillis éclater de rire. Je me retins du mieux que je pus, les commissures de mes lèvres s'étirant tout de même un peu malgré moi. Nous restâmes à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux un bon paquet de minutes. Ses sourcils étaient plissés de concentration et le spectacle d'une Alice au visage crispé ne m'aidait pas à garder mon sérieux.

Mais il était hors de question que j'éclate de rire. Si jamais ça arrivait, Alice allait littéralement me trucidé. Elle resta ainsi quelques minutes, profondément concentrée, sans même bouger d'un millimètre. Finalement, elle lâcha un soupir sonore et je me détendis moi aussi immédiatement.

"Rien, rien, rien !" Tempêta-t-elle.

"Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux trouver ?" Lui demandai-je au moins pour la centième fois.

"Voir ! Je veux avoir à nouveau cette vision, comprendre !" S'emporta-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Ça n'avait aucun sens.

"Ecoute, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir dans cette vision pour que tu t'en préoccupes autant. Et puis, tu sais très bien qu'elles évoluent en fonction des décisions des gens. Elle n'est sans doute plus d'actualité !"

Quant à lui demander pourquoi il fallait que je reste plantée debout dans la même pièce qu'elle pendant cinq minutes j'avais renoncé depuis un moment. Je m'en doutait tout de même assez : j'étais concernée par la fameuse vision. Mais je trouvais son comportement légèrement exagéré quand même.

Elle soupira à nouveau.

"Tu ne peux pas comprendre, laisse tomber."

C'est à ce moment là que la voix d'Esmée nous parvint du rez de chaussée.

"Alice ! Rosalie ! Descendez !"

Je haussai une dernière fois les épaules à l'adresse d'Alice et nous descendîmes immédiatement. Arrivée en bas, j'eus l'agréable surprise de voir toute la famille réuni autour de la table du salon. Ces derniers temps, il était plutôt rare que l'on se retrouve tous dans la même pièce, même si ce n'était que pour le plaisir d'être ensemble. Nous nous assîmes avec eux autour de la table et Esmée finit par prendre la parole après un dernier regard échangé avec Carlisle.

"Votre père et moi-même avons une proposition à faire."

Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'ils voulaient nous faire faire. Je jetai également un regard en oblique à Edward pour voir comment il réagissait. Quand je ne savais pas quoi penser, c'était généralement mon premier réflexe. Il affichait, malheureusement pour moi, une expression de pierre. A croire que quand il n'était pas avec son humaine, le monde arrêtait de tourner…

Il me fusilla d'un coup du regard. Je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Et de ramener mon attention sur Esmée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvait entendre mes pensés que je n'avais pas le droit de penser ce que je voulais.

"Voilà. Comme je pense qu'on a tous pu le remarquer, nous ne passons plus du tout de temps en famille." Commença-t-elle. "Alors avec Carlisle nous nous sommes dit que passer les vacances de Noël à Denali pouvait nous permettre de renouer un peu contact. Et puis ce sera aussi une bonne occasion pour saluer Tanya. Elle nous a hébergé un bon moment il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça et nous ne lui donnons presque plus de nos nouvelles."

Sa nouvelle fut accueillie par un silence désespérément silencieux. Aucun de nous ne bougea. Denali… Le froid, le silence, la monotonie. C'était un assez bon résumé de l'endroit. Forks était festif comparé à ce coin perdu de l'Alaska. Alice rompit alors le silence.

"C'est vrai qu'on ne se voit plus assez. Je pense que passer les vacances à Denali tous ensemble est une bonne idée."

Pourquoi le contraire m'aurait-il étonné ? A la suite d'Alice, Jasper hocha la tête. Puis ce fut au tour d'Emmett.

"Ca peut être un bon moyen de se retrouver." Argua-t-il.

Je m'empêchais de rire. C'était fou toute cette mascarade, cette distribution des rôles automatiques dans la famille. C'était fou et désespérant. L'éternité devant nous et pourtant toujours, _toujours_, les mêmes réactions. Le même rôle pour chacun. Le même rôle pour _l'éternité_. Alice, toujours positive. Jasper, qui suivait toujours Alice. Emmett se pliant à la volonté de la majorité. Et moi, dernière. Celle qui allait rechigner par principe, se plaindre avant de finalement se laisser persuader.

Pitoyable.

Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas aujourd'hui était le mutisme d'Edward. Dans la distribution normale des rôles, il était supposé être le coincé entre Alice la positive et Jasper qui suivait Alice. Il aurait dû acquiescer après sa sœur et lâcher un "C'est vraiment une bonne idée" avant de laisser Jasper prendre la parole. Nous étions d'ailleurs tous tourné vers lui, trouvant son comportement bizarre.

"Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de réfléchir ?" S'emporta-t-il alors.

"Non, bien sûr que non !" S'exclama Esmée, soucieuse de ne pas le mettre en colère.

"On n'a rien dit de pareil." Se défendit à son tour Alice.

Les garçons ne dirent pas un mot et pour ma part je me contentai de hausser les épaules. Je me demandais simplement de quelle façon j'allais faire tourner les choses pour qu'ils comprennent que je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller à Denali tout en finissant par accepter.

"Je vais voir, ok ? J'avais promis à Bella que l'on passerait les fêtes ensemble et elle a l'air d'y tenir." Finit par dire Edward.

Je souris. Encore une fois, pourquoi est-ce que ça m'étonnerait ? Prévisible. Tellement prévisible. Tout était tellement _prévisible_. L'éternité devant soit et une vie aussi bien réglée qu'une horloge. Carlisle prit alors la parole pour la première fois.

"Bien sûr Edward. Si tu lui as promis. Mais…"

Je levais alors les yeux alors qu'il laissait sa phrase en suspens. J'était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il allait dire.

"Mais nous aussi nous sommes là. Ne te méprends pas sur mes propos mais tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Bella et nous n'existons presque plus. Du moins, c'est l'impression que tu donnes."

J'étais surprise. Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un pourrait exposer les choses sous cet angle là à Edward un jour. Tout le monde était tellement… tellement… Du côté de l'humaine ! Edward aussi sembla surpris et ne réagit pas.

"Ne te méprends pas sur mes propos." Répéta alors à nouveau Carlisle.

"Bien sûr que non. Je… Je comprends ce que tu veux dire." Répondit Edward.

Personne ne dit un mot, chacun retenait son souffle, se demandant comment allait réagir Edward. Pour ma part, je n'aurai pas dit qu'il passait _trop_ de temps avec l'humaine mais plutôt _pas assez _avec nous. Mais chacun son point de vue.

"Je vais voir avec Bella et lui expliquer. Je pense qu'elle comprendra." Finit-il par dire.

Immédiatement, tout le monde se tourna vers moi. L'envie de me plaindre et de faire une scène m'était passée. Passer un Noël de plus ici ou à Denali, quelle différence ? Où que je sois, ce ne serait qu'un Noël de plus parmi une infinité d'autre.

"Ce serait génial." Leur répondis-je à tous avec un sourire. "Tanya et Anna m'ont manquées. Ce sera bien de passer les fêtes avec elles."

Un air de surprise passa sur le visage d'Esmée, d'Alice et de Jasper face à ma réaction. Emmett se contenta de sourire. Il connaissait trop bien mes humeurs changeantes pour s'en formaliser. Carlisle et Edward se contentèrent de leur expression de pierre habituelle.

"Alors c'est décidé. La semaine prochaine, on part à Denali." S'enthousiasma Esmée.

L'humaine accepta facilement qu'Edward revienne sur sa parole apparemment. Je ne cherchai pas à connaître les détails. Alice continua de vouloir à tout prix avoir à nouveau sa vision et j'étais obligée de me plier à ses caprices. Je ne comprenais pas son entêtement. C'était totalement illogique. Je choisis néanmoins de ne pas en dire un mot. Je ne voulais pas la froisser ou risquer de lui faire de la peine.

Une semaine plus tard, nous étions à Denali.

J'avais oublié à quel point c'était moche et désolant. Dire que j'avais _vécu _dans un endroit pareil. Déprimant. Je lâchai un soupir qui se perdit dans une brise de vent sibérien qui passait par là. Doublement déprimant. La maison de Tanya, juchée de façon incongrue sur ce qui semblait être une colline de neige était toujours aussi flambant neuve. Le blanc de sa peinture brillait encore plus que neige au soleil. Je savais que l'intérieur était certainement aussi bien entretenu.

Mais quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'était pas normal, ne collait pas avec le nous en rendîmes compte à la seconde même où nous franchîmes le pas de la porte. Que personne ne soit venu nous accueillir était bizarre. Qu'il n'y ait personne dans la maison était anormal. Nous nous dispersâmes, chacun cherchant il ne savait quoi. Je fouillai la cuisine. Rien. La maison était désespérément belle et désespérément vide.

Où est-ce qu'ils étaient?

Esmée hurla. Mon cœur se serait à nouveau arrêté de battre s'il l'avait pu. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais à l'étage, souffrant déjà qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à ma mère d'adoption. J'arrivais en même temps que les autres et ce fut comme dans un rêve que nous vîmes Esmée assise par terre. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui était blessée.

A ses pieds gisait Tanya, brûlée. Je retins un haut le cœur, comme sans doute chacun d'entre nous. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? Ce fut à nouveau comme si l'on était hors du temps. Carlisle nous mit tous à la porte, excepté Edward et Jasper. Edward pour savoir ce qui c'était passé, Jasper pour tenter d'apaiser Tanya, qui, dès qu'elle nous avait vu, s'était mise à sangloter.

Je me retrouvais coincée dans le couloir avec Alice et Esmée.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Chuchotai-je à nouveau.

"La pauvre fille…" Geignit Esmée.

"Je crois que nos vacances vont être légèrement chamboulés." Ironisa Alice.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé!


	3. Denali

**Note de l'auteur:** Alors voilà un chapitre où l'histoire se précise un peu. Même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de reviews, je remercie quand même ceux qui ont prit la peine de me lire. Et merci à Lena surtout.

Pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris (et c'est vrai que je n'avais pas fait beaucoup d'effort) le petit passage en début de texte était une sorte de Prologue à lui tout seul.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les sons, les odeurs, les bruits, me parvenaient comme au travers d'un voile, atténué mille fois, cent fois peut-être. Pourtant, les pleurs de Tanya, eux, arrivaient comme amplifiés à mes oreilles. Je n'entendais qu'eux. Et ils me donnaient envie de m'enfuir, de partir à toutes jambes me perdre dans cette étendue de glace, là, toute proche, juste derrière la porte de l'entrée. Carlisle n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Edward n'avait pas bougé non plus. Seul Jasper était sorti pour nous dire qu'elle allait mal et que ça prendrait du temps, avant de retourner avec les deux autres.

Emmet était finalement arrivé. Il n'avait pas été présent à l'arrivée car c'était lui qui avait été chargé des bagages (on avait tiré au sort). Son bras était maintenant passé autour de mes épaules et il tentait de me rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais je n'arrivais pas à arrêter mes tremblements.

Denali… Ce n'était pas seulement le fait que Tanya soit blessée qui me traumatisait à ce point, c'était le fait que cet endroit, ce havre de paix, ce lieu retiré, ce refuge, ait été violé. Il n'y avait plus aucun endroit sûr sur terre si Denali ne l'était pas. Aucun.

Emmet resserra alors soudainement sa prise autour de mon épaule et d'un coup, je sortis de ma léthargie, paniquée à l'idée que nous soyons attaqués. Mon regard croisa celui d'Esmée et je réalisai alors que Carlisle était finalement sorti. Couvert du sang de Tanya.

"Elle a été brûlée et mordue. Par un autre vampire." Lâcha-t-il lorsqu'il eut notre attention à tous.

Tout s'écroula autour de moi. Quoi…? Je vis tous les autres tourner leur regard vers Edward. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que lui aussi était sorti. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent révélant ses dents d'une blancheur immaculée. Il cracha presque ce qu'il dit alors.

"Laurent…"

Je sentis les poings d'Emmet se crisper dans mon dos. Pour ma part, j'étais incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Ce n'était pas si dur à croire que ça pourtant. On ne devenait pas végétarien du jour au lendemain après avoir goûté au sang humain pendant si longtemps.

"Et il a emporté Anna avec lui."

Un silence affligeant se posa sur nous. Plus personne n'était capable de bouger. Je doutais que même l'un de nous puisse être en état de réfléchir de façon cohérente. Malgré nos facultés exceptionnelles de vampires, un choc était un choc. Et on ne savait pas toujours comment réagir dans les situations extrêmes. Je pense que celle-ci en était une.

"Quelqu'un a une idée ?" Demanda alors Carlisle dans le but surtout de briser le silence qui s'était installé.

"Laisse nous digérer d'abord, tu veux." Répondit Jasper qui s'était posté près d'Alice en sortant de la chambre de Tanya. "Après on verra si on est capable de prendre une décision."

Le reste de nous se contenta d'acquiescer à cette dernière remarque. Assimiler et après prendre une décision. Lorsqu'on aurait toutes les cartes en main. Et toutes nos facultés de retour. Si on tentait quelque chose maintenant alors que l'on était tous "sous le choc" on n'arriverait à rien.

"Bien sûr. Pour information, Tanya n'est plus en danger. Elle pourra se réveiller d'ici demain. Je pense qu'elle sera tout de même en état de choc d'après ce que m'a dit Edward."

Nous hochâmes tous la tête d'un même mouvement. Carlisle retourna dans la chambre de Tanya. Edward l'y suivit. Jasper ne bougea pas. Il avait sans doute assez apaisé Tanya ces deux dernières heures. Il resta aux côtés d'Alice, la serrant dans ses bras de la même façon qu'Emmet le faisait pour moi.

Les secondes, les minutes, les heures… s'écoulèrent. Le mieux que nous pûmes faire fut de nous déplacer chacun de notre côté comme des zombies dans la maison. Elle était intacte. Pas un meuble d'érafler. Rien. Comme si le fait qu'une vampire y soit enlevée et une autre laissée presque pour morte n'était rien. Rien.

C'était dur de ne rien faire mais tant que Tanya n'était pas pleinement réveillée et ne pouvait pas nous expliquer ce qui c'était passé c'était inutile de tenter de faire quoi que ce soit. Pourchasser Laurent sans même savoir où il était allé, ou simplement _pourquoi_ il avait fait cela, d'un coup, était totalement inutile. Attendre. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Dans ces conditions de désœuvrement total, entendre le son de la voix de Tanya nous fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Les garçons l'avaient installée dans son lit. Un magnifique lit à baldaquin qui datait de je ne savais quand, au bois parfaitement vernis. Sa tête émergeait d'entre des draps d'une blancheur encore plus éclatante que celle du paysage extérieur.

Dans la fraction de seconde qui suivit son réveil nous étions tous sans exception à son chevet. Elle sembla heureuse de nous voir. Elle sourit. Un sourire légèrement forcé, mais l'essentiel était de nous faire comprendre qu'elle était contente de nous voir. Esmée tenait sa main dans la sienne. Alice avait déposé ses doigts sur le front de Tanya et la fixait un sourire rassurant sur le visage. Je me contentais de rester en retrait, près des pieds du lit.

"Tanya, raconte-nous. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda Carlisle le plus doucement qu'il put.

Elle tourna alors sa tête vers lui et je réprimai avec difficulté un sursaut. De son oreille à son cou, la peau avait été arrachée. Carlisle n'avait rien mit car il savait qu'un vampire cicatrisait mieux sans ce genre de soin mais la vue de ce visage défiguré m'emplit d'horreur. Jamais je n'aurai cru voir Tanya dans cet état un jour.

"Je ne comprends pas… Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Il semblait réellement l'aimer… Il n'avait aucune raison de faire ça… Et il se faisait bien à notre vie… Il n'avait plus aucun problème pour se maîtriser…" Vers la fin, les mots devinrent inintelligibles.

Esmée chuchota des paroles apaisantes à ses oreilles tandis qu'Alice caressait doucement son front.

"On ne comprend pas non plus… Et… " Carlisle jeta un regard circulaire vers nous, cherchant notre consentement.

Ce fut Edward qui termina sa phrase.

"On est tellement désolée. C'est de notre faute. On n'aurait jamais dû vous l'envoyez."

Tanya tourna alors son regard vers lui. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait il semblait que ses yeux s'allumaient et que quelque chose se révélait au fond d'elle. Je n'avais jamais vu ça chez quelqu'un d'autre. Comment Tanya changeait du tout au tout dès qu'elle regardait Edward. Elle changeait de monde, quittant le nôtre pour rejoindre un autre, qui nous était totalement inconnu.

"Ca ne fait rien. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Et c'est nous qui n'avons rien vu venir. Aucun de vous n'a a s'en vouloir."

Je suppose qu'elle aurait voulu nous regarder chacun à tour de rôle pour appuyer ses paroles mais son regard rivé dans celui d'Edward. Gêné, ce fut lui qui rompit le contact pour l'obliger à revenir à nos préoccupations actuelles- à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Son comportement a totalement changé il y a une semaine, subitement, surtout envers Anna. Il ne lui a plus adressé la parole. Elle ne comprenait pas. Je dois bien avouer que moi non plus. Ce manège a duré une semaine, jusqu'à hier." Elle s'interrompit quelques secondes, se remémorant sans doute des souvenirs peu agréables. "Alors que je revenais de ma chasse, je l'ai trouvé en train de se disputer avec ma sœur. Il l'insultait mais elle répondait, elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Je me suis interposée, ou tout du moins, j'ai tenté, mais il m'a mise dans l'état que vous voyez. Du peu que je m'en souvienne, Anna a tenté de l'arrêté. Mais il l'a maîtrisée facilement. Apparemment, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal. " Elle s'arrêta une seconde fois avant de reprendre à nouveau. "Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il puisse être aussi fort."

Aucun de nous ne dit un mot. Un silence de mort s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun de nous pensait ce qu'Edward avait dit tout haut. Si nous n'avions pas amené Laurent à Denali, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé. Soudain, Alice sursauta. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers elle.

"Il se dirige vers Forks."

En un instant, le mutisme que nous avions accumulé ces dernières heures s'évanouit. D'un seul mouvement, nous nous levâmes. Le prompt d'entre nous fut Edward. Nous ne fîmes aucun plan, rien. Dans la minute qui suivit, nous étions tous en route pour Forks. Tanya avait été installée sur le dos d'Emmet. Il était hors de question qu'elle reste seule. D'ailleurs, l'idée ne nous avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

En tout cas, malgré notre rapidité, il nous sembla que jamais nous ne pourrions arriver à Forks assez tôt. Ce fût lorsque nous dépassâmes le milieu du pays à peu près, que nous commençâmes à regretter de ne pas avoir pris nos passeports. L'avion aurait été définitivement plus rapide dans ce cas là.

Edward affichait une mine qui nous inquiétait tous. Mais impossible de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il était clair que face à cette volte face soudaine de Laurent, Bella allait être sa première proie.

* * *

Voilà! Les choses se précisent. J'espère que vous avez aimé


	4. Sauver Bella

**

* * *

**

Note de l'auteur

: Un chapitre très très très court par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude mais j'ai pensé que pour ce qui se passait, c'était suffisant. A vous de me dire si j'ai eu raison…

Bonne lecture et un grand merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas encore avoir répondu aux reviews très encourageantes qui me sont parvenues, je le fais aussitôt que possible !

* * *

Il arrive que certaines choses soient vécus comme dans un rêve. Pour ma part, je n'avais plus de rêves depuis un peu moins d'un siècle. N'empêche, c'est l'impression que me donnèrent les premières minutes de notre arrivée à Forks. Voir les choses comme au travers d'un voile. Ou, plus simplement, comme si on était totalement extérieur aux évènements qui se passaient sous nos yeux. A tout ce qui se passait autour de nous.

Au moment où nous arrivions dans Forks même, Edward sentit Bella. Un lien les unissait depuis le début. Un lien à l'épreuve de beaucoup de choses. Un lien extrêmement pratique dans la situation présente. Le reste de la famille se contenta de le suivre au travers des bois. Plus nous nous enfoncions, plus il nous semblait à nous autre que la situation était désespérée.

Nous avions prit beaucoup _trop_ de retard sur Laurent. Si Bella était belle et bien sa proie, celle qu'il chassait, elle était sans doute déjà morte à l'heure qu'il était. Notre seul espoir, certes inavoué, était qu'il se soit arrêté en chemin pour manger. Dans ce cas là, et encore, peut-être aurions nous une chance. Mais aucun de nous ne dirait ça à voix haute.

Triste ironie, Edward nous entendait pourtant comme si c'était le cas.

Les bois ne m'avaient jamais semblé aussi sombre que ce jour-là. Je courrais avec les autres, au même rythme, c'est à dire au maximum de mes capacités. Pourtant, c'était comme si je n'étais pas avec eux. Comme si mon esprit était séparé des leurs. Parce qu'eux tous songeaient uniquement à _sauver l'humaine_. Mais moi, moi, dans mon égoïsme infini, je songeais uniquement à _arrêter_ _Laurent_. L'un n'allait pas sans l'autre, certes. Mais ces deux points de vue différents faisaient toutes la différence entre eux et moi.

Eux, ma famille, ceux qui me chérissaient, et moi, l'égoïste, la vaniteuse, la narcissique. Après tout, n'était-ce pas par ces adjectifs que les gens ma qualifiaient toujours ? Une ou deux fois dans ma vie tout au plus j'avais eu ce sentiment. Celui d'être un être méprisable. Pas seulement parce que j'étais un vampire. Pas à cause de ma nature. A cause de ce que j'étais.

Tout simplement.

Je crois que c'est à peu près à ce moment là, au moment où je réalisais cela, que j'ai réellement songé à Bella. Non pas à l'humaine, mais à Bella. Non pas l'adolescente dont mon frère était tombé amoureux mais Bella. Bella pour ce qu'elle était et uniquement pour cela. Sauver non pas l'humaine mais sauver Bella.

Mon impression de rêve éveillé vola en éclat à ce moment là. Les sensations me submergèrent les unes à la suite des autres. Le son de nos pas dans la forêt, le son des bruissements du vent dans les arbres, les cris des bêtes, nos souffles. La mince lumière des nuages emplis de pluie et qui parvenait avec difficultés à traverser la canopée des pins et autres arbres de la forêt m'éblouissait presque. Et, plus fort que tout le reste, mon odorat s'était réveillé et je _la _sentais. Tellement proche.

Je crois quand dans une situation comme celle là, on ne peut plus éprouver de jalousie, d'envie ou d'autres sentiments dans ce genre. Je n'arrivais plus à me dire qu'_elle_ elle avait tout ce que je voulais. Qu'elle pouvait l'avoir pour peu qu'elle claqua des doigts. Je ne pouvais songer qu'à la douleur d'Edward- qu'à la douleur de mon frère- si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à celle qu'il aimait. Tout le reste était annihilé.

Je la sentais se rapprocher à chacune de mes enjambées. A chaque pas que je faisais, que nous faisions, elle devenait plus proche. Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans une clairière, tous ensemble, d'un seul bloc. Et nous eûmes tous au même moment la même vision de la même chose.

Bella, les yeux écarquillés, en état de choc, apparemment indemne, sur les genoux, au milieu de la clairière.

Jacob Black à ses côtés.

Le cadavre de Laurent à ses pieds.

Je doute qu'il y ait de mot suffisamment fort pour décrire notre surprise. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est qu'aucun ne serait suffisant pour décrire le soulagement d'Edward lorsqu'il la vit vivante.

Aucun.

Pourtant, contre attente, il resta planté, là, à l'entrée de la clairière, sans faire le moindre geste. C'était comme s'il était paralysé, incapable de réaliser. Pourtant, elle était à sa portée. A quelques mètres à peine, en une fraction de seconde il pouvait être à ses côtés. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce fut la présence du loup-garou qui l'en empêcha. C'était tout simplement… impossible. Mon frère, Edward, le vampire, ne pouvait pas être retenu loin de celle qu'il aimait par la simple présence d'une boule de poil.

Puis Bella nous vit. Finalement, elle réalisa que nous étions là. Elle leva les yeux et immédiatement son regard se porta sur Edward. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit était palpable même pour moi. Mais plus que tout, ce fut l'amour inconditionné qui transparut dans son regard lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui qui fut le plus frappant. Je l'avais déjà vu le regarder avec un regard pareil, mais jamais d'une manière aussi forte.

En aparté, dans un coin reculé de mon esprit, je réalisais que je n'avais pas le droit de me mettre entre eux. Que _personne_ n'en avait le droit. Pensée que je refoulais presque immédiatement. Pas le moment pour ce genre de considération.

Puis je repensai à ce qu'elle venait de vivre et une once de pitié s'insinua en moi. La pauvre gamine n'avait sans doute rien dû comprendre à ce qui lui était arrivé. Et Edward restait planté là, sans bouger, sans même donner l'impression qu'il allait bouger. Nous le regardions tous, aucun de nous ne comprenant ce qu'il faisait ou simplement pourquoi il agissait de cette façon.

Bella était sauve. Laurent mort. Nous étions tous soulagé. A quoi jouait-il à rester planté là ?

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Le chapitre suivant ainsi que les réponses aux reviews anonymes aussi tôt que possible !


	5. Quoi faire

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai eu du mal à commencer au début mais à la fin ça coulait plutôt de source pour ce chapitre… Il est légèrement barbant je pense parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais bon, c'est le principe des chapitres de transition…

Attention, il y a plusieurs POV lors de ce chapitre et comme je considère que mes lecteurs ne sont pas des crétins, je n'ai pas précisé qui disait quoi… Je pense que vous le comprendrez vous-même très facilement!

Trêve de blabla… Enjoy! (enfin, j'espère…)

* * *

J'ai levé les yeux. Et en une seconde, mon cœur a chaviré. Quelle expression banale… Tellement utilisée qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup de sens. Pourtant, pour moi, elle en avait. Elle en avait tellement même… Parce que c'était presque l'exact sentiment que j'éprouvais quand je le voyais. Mon cœur qui chavirait. Au sens quasi littéral du terme. Mais à ce moment là, je crois que ça a même été plus fort.

Je venais d'être attaquée par Laurent et sans l'aide de Jacob, je n'aurai sans doute jamais survécu. C'était Jacob qui était resté à mes côtés, Jacob a qui je devais la vie. Pourtant, tant que je n'avais pas posé les yeux sur lui, je ne m'étais pas totalement sentie en sécurité. J'avais besoin qu'il s'approche de moi, me serre dans ses bras, me dise que c'était fini. Que je n'avais plus rien à craindre. J'était incapable de le croire tant que ce n'était pas lui qui le disait, même si le cadavre de mon agresseur était à mes pieds.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Il me regarda fixement, ses prunelles à peine discernables tant son regard était voilé. Un instant, il me fit peur. Avant que l'incrédulité ne reprenne le dessus. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas vers moi et ne m'enserrait-il pas dans ses bras? Pourquoi…?

Les larmes de frayeur que je retenais depuis que Laurent n'était plus s'échappèrent alors d'elle-même de mes yeux. J'avais craqué. Je pouvais supporter une attaque de vampires. Je pouvais supporter que des loups garou débarquent et me sauvent. Mais _ça_, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. J'en étais définitivement incapable.

Nos regards étaient vissés l'un dans l'autre, il me voyait pleurer sans esquisser le moindre geste. Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire…

Puis le monde a basculé. D'un coup. Je crois que je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, ou que je n'avais pas voulue me rendre compte, de l'état de fatigue, autant psychologique que physique, de ma personne. Alors j'ai craqué. Ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment, à la dernière seconde de conscience, que je réalisais ce qui m'arrivait.

Mais ce fut également jusqu'à la fin que mon regard resta rivé dans celui d'Edward. Après tout, si je ne le quittais pas des yeux, peut-être que je le verrai se jeter vers moi pour m'empêcher de tomber. Peut-être sortirait-il de son mutisme pour se jeter vers moi… Peut-être… Des peut-être qui se succédèrent à un rythme effréné dans mon esprit dans cette dernière fichue fraction de seconde.

Mais rien.

Il se ne passa rien.

Je sombrai.

Il ne bougeait pas.

Il ne bougea pas.

* * *

Lorsque Bella, terrorisée, épuisée, à bout de force même, s'évanouit, ce ne fut une surprise pour personne. Mais que ce soit Jacob Black au lieu d'Edward qui se jette immédiatement vers elle pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le cadavre de Laurent nous étonna. Ou même plus. Lorsque je dis "nous", je parle des Cullen. De ma famille. Parce qu'à ce moment là, excepté Edward bien entendu, nous étions tous surpris, Alice était même choquée.

J'ai du me le dire un nombre exagéré de fois depuis que nous sommes arrivés dans cette clairière, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le répéter encore: "Qu'est-ce qui se passait?" Il semblait que la réponse allait devoir attendre. Maintenant que Bella s'était évanouie, un relâchement tangible s'était opéré en nous. Si elle s'était évanouie, c'est qu'elle était vivante, c'est que Laurent ne l'avait pas tué, c'est que nous étions certes arrivés trop tard mais que le pire avait pu être évité.

Je ne pus moi-même m'empêcher d'être soulagé.

Malgré notre rapidité et nos facultés intellectuelles au-dessus de la norme, aucun de nous n'arrivait à comprendre ce qui se passait. La situation stagnait et le seul qui put la résoudre n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à quitter son immobilité. Je réalisai alors que personne ne comptait rien faire.

"Edward, est-ce que tu comptes bouger?" Finis-je par lancer tout haut, définitivement agacée et donnant à nouveau l'image d'une sans-cœur.

Il se tourna vers moi. Il savait ce que je pensais. Il me pardonnait donc à moitié ma remarque. C'était l'avantage avec lui en ce qui me concernait, il était rare qu'il me blâme pour mon comportement apparent. Puis il se tourna vers les autres, les dévisageant chacun tour à tour. Pour la énième fois depuis que je connaissais Edward et son don, je me dis que pour rien au monde je n'aurai aimé avoir le même. Plutôt me tuer que d'entendre les pensées du monde entier.

Triste ironie, à nouveau, même si je l'avais voulue, je n'aurai pas pu.

Puis, voyant qu'Edward ne faisait rien, Carlisle prit la parole.

"Que fait-on maintenant?" Demanda-t-il à toute la famille.

Pour moi, la réponse était évidente. J'attendais néanmoins quelques instants pour voir si quelqu'un disait quelque chose. Personne ne prit la parole, pas même Alice.

"On se débarrasse de Laurent." Finis-je par lâcher.

Mon idée fut approuvée par quelques hochements de tête distraits. Puis tout se passa très vite. Aucun de nous ne fit plus attention à Edward. Nous nous contentâmes de nous répartir les rôles à propos des conséquences de la venue de Laurent à Forks.

Tout d'abord, Carlisle décida qu'il irait avec Emmet brûler le corps plus loin. Ensuite, Esmée, Alice ainsi que Jasper devait aller voir les Quileutes. Je doutais que ce fut une excellente idée mais les pactes passés il y avait de cela je ne savais combien de décennies nous obligeait à aller leur expliquer que ce n'était nullement à cause de nous que Bella avait été attaquée. En d'autres termes, Esmée, Alice et Jasper devait aller mentir aux Quileutes pour que nous n'ayons pas d'ennuis.

Finalement, le problème le plus insoluble se posa: Anna. Qu'est-ce que ce monstre avait bien pu faire d'elle? Aucun de nous n'en avait la moindre idée. Pour ma part, je ne posais pas trop la question. Au vu du peu d'indices que nous possédions, il était inutile de chercher à se casser la tête vu que nous ne pourrions rien trouver. Idem pour le comportement d'Edward.

Personne ne sut où me mettre, Carlisle m'ordonna donc de rester dans la clairière avec Edward, Bella et Jacob qui avait refusé de laisser seule cette dernière. L'ambiance était _légèrement_ électrique. A vrai dire, même aller pourparler avec les Quileutes me semblait être une fin plus douce que celle-là. D'un autre côté, si jamais dans un accès soudain de rage ou de stupidité (au choix) Edward décidait de se débarrasser de Jacob, il était préférable que je sois là.

Bon sang… il fallait que j'arrête mes bêtises.

Au bout d'une vingtaines de minutes durant lesquelles aucun de nous n'esquissa le moindre geste- exceptée Bella qui, toujours évanouie, remuait de temps en temps. Elle était certainement encore en état de choc- je ne finis par céder à la tentation de questionner Edward. La présence de la boule de poil ne me gêna alors nullement. Malgré son oreille ultra sensible, il restait incapable de nous comprendre lorsque nous parlions… vite? A défaut d'autres mots, celui-ci sera suffisant.

"A quoi tu joues là?" Demandai-je sans même remuer mes lèvres.

"Rose… Laisse-moi tranquille." Répondit-il de la même façon. "Et puis, de toute façon. Tout ce qui concerne Bella ne t'a jamais intéressé… Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait l'exception?"

Je pestais intérieurement. Qu'il lise mes pensées ou non, je ne pourrai jamais lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas de Bella dont je me souciais mais de lui. Je ne pus quand même m'empêcher d'ajouter.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça?"

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et son regard me glaça. Il était rare que j'y voie autant de haine, surtout dirigée contre moi.

"Rose… Tu es égoïste et égocentrique 364 jours par an. Généralement, l'exception a lieu pour l'anniversaire de ton premier mariage avec Emmet. Pourquoi décides-tu d'un coup de faire en sorte que ce jour soit aujourd'hui?"

Il savait quoi dire pour me blesser. Il l'avait toujours su. Mais qu'il le dise tout haut à un moment où j'essayais simplement d'aider, où pour une fois je n'étais ni jalouse ni envieuse ni méchante envers cette satanée humaine me fit encore plus mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

"Merci Edward." Ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui répondre sardoniquement, sachant pertinemment qu'il savait ce que je voulais dire.

Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de porter à nouveau son regard sur le sous-bois. Pour ma part, je sentis celui de Jacob Black se poser sur moi. Après un simple coup d'œil de ma part que je chargeai de toute la méchanceté que je pouvais, il détourna les yeux. J'en fus satisfaite.

* * *

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Uniquement pour me retrouver face à une scène à laquelle j'aurai tout donné pour échapper. Jacob, Edward et Rosalie. Tous au même endroit. Et moi au milieu. Ciel, viens moi en aide…

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Juste à temps pour assister à cette remarque d'Edward qui me plongea dans un état de scepticisme sans nom. Depuis quand était-il méchant aussi gratuitement? Et de quel droit l'était-il envers sa sœur qui, pour _une_ fois, ne disait pas de mal de moi mais tentait simplement de l'aider?

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Pour presque aussitôt les refermer. Non. Je préfère être lâche et fuir cette situation impossible d'un Edward au cœur froid que jouer la vaillante et être à jamais blessée par l'ignorance que – j'en était sûre – il allait forcément afficher à mon égard. Forcément. Un simple instinct. Une simple idée.

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Pour voir un Edward qui m'était totalement étranger.

* * *

Tadam! Je suis plutôt fière de ce chapitre, je ne l'ai pas vraiment relu donc il doit rester des fautes mais je l'ai écris d'un coup et même s'il est un peu creux et qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, j'en suis plutôt contente… J'espère que vous avez aimé! Les critiques sont tout particulièrement acceptées et appréciées pour ce chapitre! (enfin, pour tous d'ailleurs…)


	6. Explications

**Blabla de l'auteur**(appelons les choses par leur vrai nom…) : Toutes les explications dans ce chapitre. J'ai songé à vous laisser poireauter encore un peu ms après je me suis dit que ça risquait de devenir un peu trop long… A propos des POV lors du chapitre précédent je tiens à préciser que je suis désolée si le personnage de Bella peut sembler ne pas avoir été respecté. C'est beaucoup plus dur d'écrire de son point de vue car il faut rester dans les canons imposés par les livres. Alors qu'avec Rosalie, c'est beaucoup plus facile puisqu'on a beaucoup plus de liberté. Donc voilà, désolée si ma façon d'écrire ne colle pas trop avec la "vraie".

Réponse aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Jamais notre maison ne m'avait semblée aussi accueillante.

Sa luminosité, sa chaleur, sa familiarité me firent un bien fou. Après avoir passé presque une heure coincée dans cette clairière avec Edward, son humaine et Jacob, il me semblait que j'atteignais le Paradis dont j'avais tant rêvé étant mortelle. Ma maison. Mon chez moi. Tout simplement. Même si je sentais, inconsciemment, que les problèmes n'étaient pas finis, il me semblait que dans ce cadre il serait tout de même plus aisé de les résoudre. Ou du moins essayai-je de m'en persuader.

En effet, comme je l'avais pensé, les choses ne tardèrent pas à s'envenimer. Après que nous nous soyons tous changés et après avoir allongé Tanya, qui s'était évanouie durant notre voyage de Denali à Forks, Carlisle nous réunit tous dans le salon. Paradoxalement c'était à cet endroit une semaine et des poussières auparavant que nous avions décidé de partir à Denali. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir cette pensée stupide.

Nous étions tous debout, irréellement immobiles, au milieu du salon. Carlisle fut le premier à prendre la parole.

"Nous sommes débarrassés de Laurent pour toujours. Les loups garous ont fait la plus grosse partie du travail mais avec Emmet nous nous sommes débrouillés pour qu'il ne reste plus rien de son passage à Forks." Annonça-t-il d'un ton neutre.

"Et pour les Quileutes nous nous sommes également débrouillés, avec l'aide de Jasper, pour qu'ils nous croient."

Inutile de préciser croire quoi.

Logiquement, ç'aurait dû être à mon tour de dire que tout s'était passé pour le mieux avec le loup garou qui était resté avec nous et que l'humaine allait bien. Après tout, c'était moi qui avait dû la raccompagner chez elle, malgré le vif désaccord de Black. Quant à Edward, il n'avait même pas ciller lorsque je l'avais prise sur mon dos et que j'étais partie. Elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Flash-Back

Enfin, c'est ce que l'on pensait. Mais après m'être mise à courir, j'avais très bien senti son rythme cardiaque alors qu'elle était sur mon dos. Il était archaïque et bien trop rapide pour quelqu'un d'évanoui. Je n'ai rien dit. Après tout, le lui faire remarquer m'aurait fait briser ma promesse envers moi-même de ne jamais lui parler. Alors je continuai ma course.

Je connaissais la maison du Chef Swan depuis que nous avions emménagé à Forks. J'y arrivais en à peine quelques minutes. Lorsque sa maison fut en vue, elle se mit à se débattre dans mon dos. Je m'arrêtai au niveau de la lisière de son jardin. Elle descendit de mon dos sans un mot. Apparemment, elle supportait relativement mal les voyages à dos de vampire. Elle se mit à vaciller et malgré moi je lui attrapai immédiatement le bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle me lança un regard de gratitude. Je détournai les yeux.

Elle se laissa alors choir par terre sans que je puisse l'en empêcher. Je ne bougeai toujours pas.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça… ? Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait… ?" Sanglota-t-elle.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir rester insensible face à ce déballage de sentiments mais je n'y parvins pas. J'eus pitié d'elle. Je me contentai de la regarder pleurer sans bouger. Sa litanie de questions se prolongea plusieurs minutes. J'entendais son père dans la maison qui allumait la télé. Une fois installé, il n'y aurait plus aucune chance pour qu'il réalise que sa fille était assise en larmes par terre dans son jardin.

Dans ma tête, je luttai contre l'envie de la prendre et de la serrer dans mes bras pour la réconforter, lui dire que même moi, sa sœur, je ne comprenais pas ce qui lui arrivait et la jalousie persistante qui ne voulait pas se déloger de mon cœur. Ou de ce qu'il en restait tout du moins. Tant que dura mon dilemme intérieur je restai immobile comme une statue.

Finalement, je décidai de m'agenouiller à côté d'elle. Surprise de sentir ma présence à ses côtés, elle leva les yeux vers moi. Je l'hypnotisai. Juste assez pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Je fis en sorte de ne pas faire durer la chose et à peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard je la libérai de l'emprise de mon regard. L'essentiel était qu'elle se calme. A mon plus grand soulagement, cela marcha.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se redressa toute seule. Elle était encore légèrement vacillante et je dus à nouveau lui prêter mon bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?" Demanda-t-elle alors du bout des lèvres en me regardant dans les yeux.

Je compris le courage qu'il lui avait fallut pour qu'elle se décide à m'adresser la parole, à me poser une question, moi qui l'avait tant détesté. Pourtant, je me contentai de tourner la tête de gauche à droite dans un signe négatif. Je lui devais au moins ça. Elle n'ajouta rien.

Lorsqu'elle fut en mesure de tenir debout toute seule et sans risque, elle se mit en marche vers sa porte. Par mesure de précautions, je ne bougeai pas tant qu'elle n'atteignit pas le perron. Je la vis poser sa main sur la poignée sans l'ouvrir. Sans sa retourner, elle lâcha simplement un "merci" inaudible pour quelqu'un qui se serait trouver juste à ses côtés mais pas pour moi.

Elle abaissa la poignée et entra dans sa maison.

Elle se retourna pourtant une dernière fois mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour fermer la porte, j'avais déjà disparu.

Fin Flash-Back

Donner les détails étaient inutiles.

"L'humaine est rentrée chez elle saine et sauve. Je ne pense pas que son père se rende compte de quoi que ce soit. Quant à Black, je pense qu'il tiendra sa langue si elle le lui demande. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle à mon avis."

Après ma remarque, nous nous plongeâmes dans un silence lourd de sous-entendus. C'était au tour d'Edward de s'expliquer. Et là, il ne pouvait pas défiler. Je réalisai alors qu'à aucun moment je n'avais fait de suppositions quant à son état. Je ne pouvais pas en faire. J'en savais trop peu sur sa façon d'être, de penser, même après un siècle, pour pouvoir ne serait-ce que me rapprocher de la vérité.

Finalement, il soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Allez-y, éclairez-moi, que je comprenne ce que vous attendez de moi." Dit-il en nous regardant chacun à tour de rôle.

"Que tu nous expliques ton comportement vis à vis de Bella dans la clairière, voilà ce qu'on veut." Répondit immédiatement Carlisle pour nous tous. "A quoi est-ce que tu joues avec elle ?"

Je vis le corps d'Edward se contracter face à cette remarque.

"Je ne joue à rien du tout !" Hurla-t-il presque.

C'est à ce moment là que je fus réellement effrayée par la tournure que prenait les évènements. Edward qui s'emportait jusqu'à élever la voix contre Carlisle était mauvais. Très mauvais. Je ne pus réussir à m'empêcher de frémir.

"Baisse d'un ton Edward. Nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire la morale ou te réprimander. Nous voulons simplement des réponses." Essaya de tempérer Carlisle.

Edward prit quelques secondes pour se détendre puis parler.

"Je ne joue à rien du tout." Reprit-il plus calmement. "C'est… compliqué." Tenta-t-il comme début d'explication.

"Edward, nous sommes là pour t'écouter et t'aider." L'encouragea Esmée de sa voix maternelle voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à continuer.

Il soupira. Je doutai qu'il réussisse à s'expliquer devant nous tous. Pourtant, il reprit la parole au bout d'un moment. Mais cette fois-ci, il regarda le sol au lieu de fixer son père d'adoption ou n'importe quelle autre personne présente.

"Je suis dangereux pour elle. Plus que ça même. Je pensais qu'après James, les choses pourraient aller. Mais au moindre relâchement, elle se retrouve en danger. Si elle est en vie c'est grâce…" Il sembla cracher le mot. "A une _boule de poil_. Et tout ça c'est de ma faute. Je suis persuadé que malgré le fait que Laurent ait prit Anna avec lui, il est venu pour moi et uniquement pour moi. Mais je n'étais pas là. Alors c'est Bella qui a été mise en danger à ma place. Qui a faillit mourir à ma place…" Sa voix se brisa à ce moment là.

Pourtant, aucun de nous ne l'incita à continuer. Nous commencions tous à comprendre, même moi, ce qu'il voulait dire. Maintenant, je comprenais son absence de réaction face à Bella. La culpabilité, le remord avait dû l'envahir. Tout ça au même moment. Tentant de me mettre à sa place, je compris autre chose. Comment aurait-il pu aller la serrer dans ses bras alors qu'il était la raison pour laquelle elle était dans cet état et que, par dessus tout, il n'avait même pas été capable de l'aider ?

"J'ai réfléchi quand nous étions dans la clairière. Je pars."

Etrangement, aucun de nous ne fut surpris. Ce n'était que la continuation logique de ce qu'il venait de nous expliquer.

"J'ai promis à Bella de rester avec elle aussi longtemps que ce serait bon pour elle. Ca ne l'est plus. Je crois que ça ne l'a jamais été. Elle souffrira mais je ne veux plus qu'elle soit en danger. Je…" Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase.

Je l'aime trop pour ça.

Il était inutile qu'il le dise. Nous savions tous que c'était ça. Un instant, je me dis que je comprenais son choix. Puis, réalisant ma bêtise, j'occultai cette pensée de mon esprit. Partir loin d'Emmet pour le sauver. Je l'aimais trop pour ça. J'étais trop égoïste pour ça. Jamais je n'aurai réussi à me résoudre à quitter la personne que j'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre Edward. Et je ne le pourrai jamais.

"Et où comptes-tu aller ?" Demanda Esmée.

"Je trouverai bien." Répondit-il évasivement.

Edward tourna alors soudainement son regard vers Carlisle.

"Non, vous ne partirez pas avec moi." Objecta le fils.

"Laisse-moi t'expliquer d'abord. J'ai beau prétendre avoir 32 ans, à l'hôpital, on commence à se poser des questions sur mon éternel jeunesse. Nous sommes tous à Forks depuis un bon moment. Peut-être serait-il temps que nous… changions d'air en quelque sorte." Argua-t-il.

Edward se contenta de hausser les épaules.

"Je vous le dis dès maintenant, je resterai un moment seul. J'ai besoin de partir loin de tout et tout le monde."

"C'est comme tu veux, vieux." S'exprima alors Emmet. "Tu pars où tu veux et tu reviens quand tu veux. Mais moi je suis d'accord avec Carlisle. Il est temps que nous changions un peu d'air."

Il posa malgré tout son regard sur moi. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je hochai la tête. Commencer une nouvelle vie dans une nouvelle vie était toujours une expérience excitante. Le changement me faisait du bien. Je ne pouvais donc pas le contredire lorsqu'il disait cela.

"Je suis également d'accord sur le fait que nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à Forks." Se prononça à son tour Jasper.

Quelle surprise… Ne pus-je m'empêcher de songer sarcastiquement. Mais je savais que le plus dur était encore à venir. Alice. Pourrait-elle abandonner l'humaine, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans explications ? Car c'était toujours de cette façon que nous partions. Nous ne nous attachions jamais à quiconque pour avoir après à dire au revoir. Mais cette fois-ci avait été une exception. Alice était réellement attachée à l'hu… non, à Bella.

Bella. Bella. Bella. Peut-être que si je me le répétais assez souvent je finirai par l'appeler par son prénom. J'espérai. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, je ne voulais pas partir sans pouvoir l'appeler par son prénom. Je lui devais bien ça.

Je vis Jasper jeter un regard désespéré à Alice. Il voulait partir. Elle hésita de longues secondes pour finalement aller se blottir dans ses bras. Elle se rangeait de l'avis de sa famille finalement.

"C'est décidé alors. Nous partons." Annonça finalement Esmée qui s'était rangée dès le début avec Carlisle. Où il allait, elle irait.

Au moment où elle prononçait ces deux phrases, la silhouette déchue de Bella s'imposa à mon esprit. Je n'osai même pas imaginer sa souffrance. Elle était sans doute encore plus grande que celle d'Edward. Assez immense même pour la détruire jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Elle l'aimait tellement… J'étais incapable de comprendre l'amour qu'elle ressentais envers lui.

Il avait été sa fascination, puis il était devenu sa raison de vivre et tout cela en très peu de temps. Trop peu de temps. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter qu'elle allait être ravagée, totalement détruite.

* * *

Voilà ! Les explications sont là, relativement simples puisque ce sont les mêmes que celles énoncées dans Tentation, simplement ce ne sont pas les mêmes choses qui en sont à l'origine. J'ai écris ce chapitre d'un coup et je le poste immédiatement donc je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire etc… qui subsistent. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous n'avez pas été déçu par la tournure des choses...

Réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**Lena **: Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Tu as été là depuis le début et ta review a été la première que j'ai eue et ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant et encore une fois merci pour tes encouragements !


	7. Vestiges & Souvenirs

**Note de l'auteur: **J'écris cette histoire au jour le jour, je ne sais donc pas à quoi va ressembler la fin (un tout petit peu, c'est tout) ni ce qu'il y aura entre temps. A chaque fois que je publie un chapitre, j'attends les commentaires pour pouvoir me lancer dans l'écriture du suivant. C'est eux qui me motivent. J'ai de l'inspiration mais je ne crois pas que ce soit tout. Je me suis un peu forcé pour écrire ce chapitre parce que je n'ai justement eu aucun commentaire et s'il ne m'avait pas autant inspiré je ne sais pas si j'y serai arrivé. Tout ça simplement pour dire que si l'histoire ne plaît pas, ou si n'importe quelle autre chose ne plaît pas, j'aimerai réellement qu'on me le dise. Je cherche avant tout à distraire et à faire rêver et pour cela il faut que je sache quoi faire pour m'améliorer.

Alors voilà, c'était ma longue note du jour…

Maintenant Bonne Lecture! C'est un chapitre avec beaucoup de réflexions de la part de Rosalie, vous êtes prévenus…

* * *

J'essayais de faire comme d'habitude. De faire comme lors de toutes ces fois où nous avions déménagé au cours du siècle écoulé. J'essayais. Sincèrement. D'un côté, je me disais que j'avais brillamment réussi. De l'autre, celui que je cachais, je savais pertinemment que non, ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était différent. Et cela, pour tout un tas de raisons.

A première vue, notre maison était vide. Pourtant, dès que l'on s'aventurait plus en détail dedans, on remarquait que ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. L'absence de salle à manger de cuisine ne signifiait strictement rien en thermes de meubles en moins à déménager avec nous. Les livres de Carlisle étaient ce qui prenait le plus de place. Puis venait nos gardes robes, à Alice et à moi. Finalement, c'était la musique des garçons. Leurs chaînes stéréo et leurs CDs.

Et puis il y avait tout le reste. Les inclassables. Les témoins d'une vie. Ce qui prenait de la place mais en même temps n'occupait pas d'espace. Les choses qui s'étaient tellement incrustées dans nos vies, vie longue de près d'un siècle, pour pouvoir dire qu'elles n'en faisaient pas partie, qu'elles n'étaient que des objets.

Pour moi, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Des vestiges de Rochester. Des vestiges des différents endroits où nous avions vécu. Des vestiges de chaque lune de miel passé avec Emmet. Mais passé les vestiges, il y avait les souvenirs.

Il y avait cette boîte à musique. Dieu que c'est cliché… Je ne connaissais pas le nom de la musique qu'elle jouait (et à vrai dire, je ne le connais toujours pas) mais au-delà de la musique, c'était justement les souvenirs. La différence entre les vestiges et les souvenirs? Les vestiges ne voulaient plus rien dire. Je les gardais uniquement pour ne pas oublier, une sorte de post-it permanent posés sur un bureau imaginaire.

Les souvenirs, eux, avaient une vie. Une vie propre, au-delà de moi, de ma misérable existence, qu'elle fut éternelle ou non. Les souvenirs ne se fanaient pas. Les souvenirs ne s'en allaient jamais. Les souvenirs vivaient et continueraient toujours de vivre.

Comme la musique douce et répétitive qui s'échappait sans discontinuer de la boîte posée sur mes genoux. Je m'étais assise contre mon mur. Un rayon de soleil curieux s'était posé sur la peau de mon visage et me faisait redécouvrir, l'espace de quelques minutes, la chaleur naturelle. Celle à laquelle je n'avais plus droit depuis que j'avais acquis l'immortalité.

Et j'écoutais.

Simplement.

C'étaient des tergiversions creuses qui m'agitaient. Je n'allais aller nulle part en résonnant de cette façon puisque quoi qu'il arrive nous devions partir. Ma chambre n'était plus ma chambre. Ce n'était plus qu'une pièce remplie de cartons. Je ne savais pas moi-même que je possédais autant de choses. Surtout autant de livres. Je prenais la chose pour être l'exclusivité de Carlisle dans la famille mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas le cas.

Je posais la petite boîte de musique sur le sol et me levait promptement pour en ouvrir un à la recherche d'un livre bien précis. Après l'avoir trouvée, je retournais m'asseoir à ma place, adossée à mon mur. C'était alors que je repoussais la petite boîte à musique qu'une petite feuille se décolla du dessous. J'allais la recoller avec du scotch là où, normalement, personne n'était supposé pouvoir la trouver. Trouver cette photo. Mais je n'en fis rien. Elle se retrouva nichée au creux de ma paume sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Une photo.

J'aurai aisément pu la classer dans la catégorie des vestiges. Après tout, il y en avait tant d'autres comme celle-là, des photos de ma famille, avant. Ma vraie famille, celle à laquelle j'appartenais par le sang.

Celui qui était désormais frigorifié dans mes veines.

Le noir et blanc de la photo ne s'était pas abîmés. Ma mère me tenait par les épaules. Moi, la gamine de 8 ans au premier plan, deux courtes tresses blondes ornant son visage de part et d'autre. Mon père enserrait la taille de ma mère. Et tout autour de nous, le reste de la famille. Mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins… Tous sans exception.

Pourquoi cette photo, celle là et pas une autre? Parce que c'était l'époque où mes parents ne pensaient pas encore à leur classe sociale, où ma beauté n'était pas un jouet et encore moins un outil à l'usage de mon père. C'était à cette époque là…

Je laissais choir par terre le livre que j'étais partie chercher. Je me contentai de laisser tourner la musique en contemplant cette photo. Et si mon père n'avait pas changé? Et si les apparences n'avaient jamais compté pour personne? Et si je n'avais pas été belle? Et si je n'avais jamais rencontré Royce?...

Je ne serai pas assise dans cette pièce à écouter une musique dont j'ignorais le nom, me demandant si partir était ou non le bon choix.

Je ne serai pas une buveuse de sang, une chasseuse dans le plus mauvais sens du terme.

Je ne serai pas jalouse au point d'en mourir d'une humaine.

C'est alors qu'une constatation s'imposa à moi.

Je ne serai également et tout simplement pas Rosalie Hale.

Le livre était un cadeau que Vera m'avait fait, une fois, il y avait de cela tellement longtemps. Pour mon anniversaire je crois bien. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait pu m'offrir. Je lui avais avoué un peu auparavant à quel point je l'enviais d'avoir son petit garçon. A quel point j'avais moi aussi envie d'être mère. Alors elle me l'avait offert, ce petit livre relié, extraordinaire beau à sa façon: Recueils de Contes et Nouvelles Pour Enfants. Il comprenait à peu près tous les contes possibles et imaginables. J'adorais les lire.

Pour un bébé qui ne naîtrait jamais.

* * *

Vestiges et souvenirs. Il y en avait tellement d'autres. Tellement, tellement d'autres…

* * *

"Rose?"

Je sursautais. Je ne l'avais pas entendu.

"Edward, tu m'as fait peur…" Me justifiai-je.

Il entra dans la pièce non sans avoir refermé la porte derrière lui. Plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Porte fermée ou ouverte, les autres entendaient tout.

"Je t'entends depuis tout à l'heure tu sais." Essaya-t-il d'engager la conversation.

Je réalisai alors que la musique s'était tue depuis un moment. Je ne m'en était même pas rendue compte.

"Bien sûr que je le sais." Répondis-je aussitôt, cassante comme à mon habitude.

Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté de moi. Sa peau se mit à briller alors que nous partagions le rayon de soleil. Je réalisai alors que c'était sans doute moi aussi l'image que je donnais depuis tout à l'heure.

"Arrête de te torturer Rose." Murmura-t-il.

Je me tus, cherchant en vain quelque chose à lui rétorquer.

"Je ne peux peut-être pas te comprendre Rose, mais au moins je sais ce que tu ressens."

"Tu ne devais pas partir par hasard?" Le coupais-je.

Il me regardait, je le savais, mais je persistais à garder mon regard tourné vers la fenêtre. Puis sans mise en garde, il se redressa et se retrouva en une fraction de seconde près de la porte.

"Au revoir Rose."

"Edward…" L'interpellai-je alors.

Il me restait une seule chose à lui dire.

"Tu vas la détruire. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point et de quelle façon. Mais si tu pars, tu vas la détruire encore plus sûrement et profondément que ne l'aurait fait Laurent. La mort n'est rien tu sais. Nous sommes morts. Mais ce que tu vas lui infliger…"

Je ne l'avais pas regardé durant cette tirade. Pas même un seul regard. Il quitta la pièce, refermant en douceur la porte derrière lui. Je savais que c'était fini. Qu'il avait abandonné Forks. Que je ne le reverrai pas avant un long moment. Je savais tout cela.

Je posai à nouveau ma petite boîte sur mes genoux et remontait le tourniquet pour qu'elle se remette à jouer. Mais avant de le relâcher, je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher:

"Au revoir Edward."

Pas un murmure. Pas même un soupir.

Et la musique se remit en marche. L'air m'emplit de nouveau toute entière et je me laissais à nouveau bercer par cette mélodie si douce et si simple. Cette boîte à musique je l'avais acheté la veille de ma rencontre avec Emmet. Durant tout le temps qu'avait duré sa transformation, j'avais tenu cette misérable petite boîte sur mes genoux alors que j'étais à son chevet. Durant des jours et des jours de souffrance, j'étais restée à fredonner à son oreille, pour l'apaiser.

Par la fenêtre, le crépuscule tombait.

Edward était parti. Bella était sans doute en ruines. Nous allions partir à notre tour, recommencer une autre vie. C'est alors que la voix d'Alice parvint à mes oreilles:

"Ecoute Rose. Je vais passer chez Bella une dernière fois lui dire au revoir. Je ne peux pas m'en aller comme ça."

"D'accord." Répondis-je d'un ton neutre.

"Tu ne veux pas venir?" Demanda-t-elle alors de façon plus hésitante.

"Je lui ai déjà fait mes adieux Alice."

Elle se tut. Je refermai d'un claquement sec la boîte à musique.

Le lendemain, nous partions.

* * *

Voilà! J'aime bien ce chapitre parce que bon, à la base la fic est sur Rose donc… Je sais que la boîte à musique fait très cliché mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher parce qu'en même temps c'est neutre. On remarquera que je n'ai pas du tout décrit la musique…

J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'apprécie énormément les critiques. J'écris pour divertir mais j'aime que l'on commente mon travail, comme n'importe quel auteur je suppose.


	8. Tanya & Anna

**Note de l'auteur:** Je n'aime pas beaucoup de chapitre… A vous de me dire si j'ai tort ou si j'ai raison. Il est très lent au début, par contre à la fin ça s'accélère un peu donc n'abandonnez pas en chemin… s'il vous plaît!  
Réponses aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

9:00 pm.

Je pliais un de mes pulls d'hiver lorsque j'entendis des pas dans l'escalier. Je savais reconnaître les pas d'à peu près tout le monde dans la maison, habitude oblige, mais ceux-ci ne m'étaient pas familier. On toqua à la porte et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, la personne entra. "Excuse-moi Rosalie, je peux?" M'entendis-je alors questionner.

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner avant d'avoir fini de plier mon fameux pull.

"Je pense que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin de mon accord de toute façon." Répondis-je alors de manière acerbe.

Tanya plissa les sourcils alors que je la détaillais de haut en bas. Elle semblait effectivement être en meilleur état que lorsque nous l'avions trouvé mais tout de même, une tâche brunâtre sur son cou laissait encore clairement voir les épreuves au travers desquelles elle avait dû passer.

"Toujours aussi aimable et gentille, hein, Rosalie?" Répliqua-t-elle.

"Toujours, tu ne l'avais pas remarqué?" Lui répondis-je en souriant.

Je n'avais pas envie d'être gentille, aimable ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Edward, parti une demi-heure plus tôt m'avait énervé et le déménagement, alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore eut lieu, me tapait déjà sur les nerfs. J'étais fatiguée. Alors l'amabilité, surtout envers Tanya, elle repassera.

Je ne l'avais jamais beaucoup apprécié. Certes, elle nous avait hébergé un long moment, lorsque nous en avions besoin, et avoir l'ensemble des Cullen sous le même toit n'est pas forcément une tâche aisée, mais tout de même. Je ne l'appréciais pas. Je n'aimais pas la façon dont elle me traitait. La manière qu'elle avait de sans cesse me regarder comme une entité négligeable, comme si je ne faisais pas vraiment partie de la famille. Elle m'avait rangée dans un compartiment bien précis dans son esprit: la belle blonde égoïste et vaniteuse. Comme à peu près tout le monde.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que je le lui pardonne.

"Si, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça." Reprit-elle au bout d'un moment. "A vrai dire, je ne suis pas venue pour ça."

"Désolée Tanya, Edward vient de partir, tu l'as loupé de peu."

Elle cilla mais se ressaisit vite. J'avais même envie d'être blessante à vrai dire. Après tout, chacun son tour.

"Ecoute-moi Rosalie. Alice est allée voir cette _humaine_, Esmée s'occupe du déménagement, Jasper, Emmet et Carlisle sont partis chasser et il ne reste plus que toi à qui je peux parler. Rassure-toi, je ne le fais pas de gaieté de cœur." Ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

Résignée, je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais bien l'écouter.

"Je dois trouver Anna avant qu'on ne parte." Lâcha-t-elle.

Je soupirai. Le fameux problème Anna sur lequel nous faisions tous l'impasse. Vu que Laurent était mort, il était impossible de savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Nous avions simplement oublié la chose en espérant qu'elle pourrait d'elle-même s'en sortir. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre que nous puissions faire.

"Tanya…" Commençais-je.

"Oui, oui. Je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire et tu as parfaitement raison. Mais je m'en fiche Rosalie. Ça fait deux jours. Je ne peux pas rester les bras croisés pendant que ma sœur est… je ne sais même pas! Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il peut lui être arrivée!" S'emporta-t-elle.

Je ne pouvais pas la blâmer de prendre les choses sous cet angle. Rester les bras croisés dans un cas comme celui-ci devait être dur, surtout lorsque c'était sa sœur qui était en danger.

"Vas-y, que veux-tu qu'on fasse, hein? Tu as une idée?"

"Je ne pense pas que Laurent ait pu lui faire du mal. Je veux dire il… il l'appréciait vraiment tu sais. " Tenta-t-elle de se justifier. "Je pense qu'il l'a laissée partir à un moment où à un autre avant qu'il ne se retrouver confronté aux Quileutes. Ou alors peut-être s'est-elle enfuie avant que lui ne se fasse attaquer… Je ne sais pas. Mais si je pouvais sortir et essayer de la sentir…"

Je restai coite quelques instants.

"Tu rigoles j'espère?" M'exclamai-je au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

"Non. Je ne peux pas rester coincée dans cette maison une seconde de plus. S'il te plaît, Rose… Esmée ne me laisse pas sortir toute seule. Il faut que tu viennes avec moi."

A nouveau, je restai silencieuse face à cette idée. La forêt de Forks était tout simplement immense et cela ne considérant que Laurent avait traîné Anna avec lui jusqu'ici.

"Rose…" Supplia-t-elle.

Je soupirai, ne sachant réellement que faire. Traîner avec Tanya dans la forêt pour le restant de la nuit ne m'inspirait pas vraiment mais refuser de l'accompagner ferait quand même poindre en moi une once de culpabilité. Si j'avais été à sa place et Alice à la place d'Anna, j'aurai aimé que quelqu'un veuille bien se tourner vers moi.

"D'accord. Mais si on ne trouve rien avant 3h du matin, on rentre." Finis-je par concéder.

Le regard emplit de gratitude muette que me lança Tanya suffit pour me dire que je ne pouvais pas le regretter.

11:30 pm.

Je chassais certes souvent des les bois alentours, mais j'avais toujours mes coins appropriés, d'ailleurs pas du tout les mêmes que ceux des autres membres de la famille. Je n'avais donc jamais prit pleinement conscience d'à quel point les bois de Forks étaient gigantesques. Et les parcourir en pleine nuit en tenue tout à fait inadaptée (je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à abandonner mes talons et mon jean) avec quelqu'un que je n'appréciais pas ne m'aidait pas pour les découvrir avec joie.

La "quête" dans laquelle s'était lancée Tanya m'avait semblée dès le début grotesque et provenait d'un raisonnement illogique et basé sur des suppositions qui n'étaient que… des suppositions. Résultat: j'étais encore plus fatiguée que lorsque nous étions sorties et je ne rêvais plus que d'une chose, rentrer et pouvoir tranquillement me blottir dans les bras d'Emmet qui devait être rentré maintenant.

"Rosalie, je sais que ça t'énerve, que tu penses que ce que je fais ne sert à rien, mais comprends-moi. Je suis sûre de ce que je dis." Essaya une nouvelle fois de me convaincre Tanya.

Je soupirai.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu dis au juste?"

Peut-être qu'engager la conversation ferait passer le temps plus rapidement.

"Qu'elle est là. J'en suis sûre. C'est elle qui m'a transformée tu sais. La cadette a transformé son aînée… C'est drôle comme ça. Je peux la sentir, nous partageons le même sang. Le même venin court dans nos veines. Rose… Crois-moi." Essaya-t-elle d'argumenter.

"Je te crois. Simplement, la forêt est grande, vraiment _très_ grande."

"Mais je la trouverai quand même."

Nous nous plongeâmes à nouveau dans un silence de mort. Elle continuait de courir d'arbre en arbre et je me contentai de la suivre.

2:00 pm.

"Qui c'est cette humaine?" Demanda soudain Tanya après plusieurs heures de silence.

Nous avions freiné et nous contentions de marcher depuis quelques dizaines de minutes maintenant, alors qu'elle disait sentir quelque chose.

Honnêtement, je m'y attendais à cette question. Après tout, Tanya ne pouvait qu'être curieuse envers la fille qui avait su ravir le cœur d'Edward en à peine deux semaines alors que depuis quelques décennies elle-même se tuait à essayer- sans succès. Curieuse ou plus.

"Elle vient de Phénix." Répondis-je. "Son père est le commandant et sa mère est restée en Arizona." Répondis-je évasivement.

"Rosalie, s'il te plaît. Evite de me prendre pour une idiote. Qui est cette fille? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus que les autres pour que ce soit _elle _et pas une autre qu'Edward a choisi?" Insista-t-elle.

Que pouvais-je lui répondre? "Je me pose la question à chaque fois que je les vois ensemble tu sais. Elle est encore plus quelconque que n'importe quel T-Shirt blanc que tu trouverais en supermarché. C'est fou en fait. A vrai dire, il n'y a que l'odeur de son sang apparemment qui sort de l'ordinaire."

Non. Jamais je ne lui dirai ça. Parce que si je voulais être honnête avec moi-même, voir Edward avec Bella me plaisait beaucoup plus que le voir avec Tanya.

"Il ne peut pas entendre ses pensées. Je suppose que c'est beaucoup facile d'être avec quelqu'un dont tu ne peux pas connaître les pensées qu'avec quelqu'un avec qui, au contraire, tu peux."

C'était facile de se retrancher sur cette excuse. Basique, vraie, mais à la fois totalement éloignée de la vérité. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que Bella pensait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle. C'était plus que ça. Mais je n'avais vraiment pas envie d'expliquer ça à Tanya, surtout si c'était pour supporter sa mauvaise humeur après.

"Moui…" Ronchonna-t-elle.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais à ce moment là que je l'ai sentie. Nous étions aux alentours de l'endroit où Laurent avait été tué, mais plus proche de la rivière. A vrai dire, sans même que je le réalise, nous nous étions retrouvées à la lisière du domaine des Quileutes. Tanya non plus ne tarda pas à la sentir.

"Rose!"

Elle faillit se remettre à courir. Je l'attrapai immédiatement par le bras et la plaquai contre un arbre pour éviter qu'elle échappe à mon contrôle. Elle haleta et tenta de se libérer mais ma prise était ferme et alors qu'elle sortait de deux jours de convalescence, j'étais en parfaite santé.

"Calme-toi." Lui intimai-je d'une voix froide.

"Elle est là! Rose! Elle est juste là! Je la sens!" Hurla-t-elle.

"C'est le domaine des Quileutes! On ne peut pas entrer comme ça! Essaye de comprendre les problèmes que ça poserait!" Tentai-je de la résonner.

Je sentais l'odeur d'Anna moi aussi. Et plus précisément l'odeur de son sang. Mais le problème c'était qu'elle était en domaine Quileute, là où nous n'avions pas le droit de mettre les pieds.

"Alors c'est eux!" Continua-t-elle de hurler.

"Eux, quoi?" Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle voulait parler.

"Eux qui l'ont blessée! J'en suis sûre! Rose!" Supplia-t-elle à nouveau.

Je relâchai sans le vouloir ma prise. Les Quileutes…? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à un vampire qui ne les aurait pas attaqué… C'est là que l'évidence me frappa.

Anna devait être affamée.

Et si jamais elle avait tenté d'attaquer un humain? Ou un des leurs?

Tanya profita de ma surprise pour me repousser et se remettre à courir. Je ne tentai pas la suivre, encore sous le choc. Si jamais ce que je pensais était réellement ce qui était arrivé, Carlisle aurait beaucoup de mal a expliqué la chose aux Quileutes. Deux incidents en moins de deux jours, c'était légèrement trop. L'odeur de sang était extrêmement fraîche et je me doutais qu'Anna avait été blessée récemment. Dans la nuit- ou la journée.

J'entendis alors Tanya pousser un hurlement bestial.

Des frissons me parcoururent l'échine alors que je courrai vers elle. Il était apparemment trop tard pour respecter les règles de bon voisinage imposées il y avait de cela un bon bout de temps. Alors que je franchissais le fleuve, j'entendis des loups hurler à leur tour à la mort.

Mes suppositions étaient apparemment justes. Soudain, je réalisai la gigantesque erreur que je venais de faire. Si jamais les loups arrivaient avant moi face à Tanya… Que serait-elle capable de faire?

Je ne couru sans doute jamais aussi vite qu'à ce moment là. Il fallait que j'arrive avant les loups… Ne cessais-je de me répéter. Mais intérieurement, je savais que c'était peine perdue.

Dans tous les cas, la mort d'Anna ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose: notre déménagement devoir être reporté et nous allions devoir avoir de longues explications avec les Quileutes.

* * *

Alors voilà! Pas grand-chose à dire. Je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment dû me forcer pour écrire. Je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant samedi à moins que d'ici demain (oh, miracle!) je réussisse à écrire un autre chapitre. J'ai des examens blancs jeudi et vendredi donc…

J'espère que vous avez aimé!

**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**:

**Lena:** Merci d'être toujours aussi fidèle à mon histoire! J'ai beaucoup aimé ta review, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait rien si tu as loupé une MAJ! C'est vraiment que les raisons de partir d'Edward sont un peu stupides mais bon… comme dans le livre! Les réponses à propos d'Anna sont là… j'espère qu'elles te satisfont!  
Merci pour tes compliments à propos du chap. 7 qui est mon préféré jusque là!  
Et c'est bizarre, tu es la seule à avoir remarquer le "et Rosalie se met en danger pour des raisons qu'elle ignore…". Ca fait plaisir! Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est la vraie base de ma fic (le seul truc que je sais qui va arriver quoi) mais c'est pour dans un petit moment… Deux ou trois chapitres je pense!

**Inconnue707: **Merci mille fois pour ta review! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise autant et que tu apprécies à ce point les pensées de Rosalie!

**Steph:** Merci à toi aussi pour ta review qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir. C'est vrai que voir une nouvelle facette d'eux fait du bien, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'écris cette fic! Ca ne me pose aucun pb de t'envoyer un mail dès qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre… et préviens moi quand tu veux que j'arrête!

Et merci à tous les autres également!


	9. L'Après

**Note de l'auteur:** Je suis désolée pour ce retard inadmissible, mais j'ai une excuse! Après mes examens, j'ai prit "Tentation" et je me suis mise à lire et bon, vu que, comme moi, vous êtes des Twilighters pur et dur, vous comprendrez sûrement que je n'ai pas vraiment réussi m'arrêter avant la fin. Sachez que ça m'a donné un tas de nouvelles idées et que pendant les deux semaines de vacances (un peu moins quand mm) j'avancerai pas mal dans l'histoire toute seule à défaut de pouvoir poster. En effet, je suis vraiment désolée, mais il n'y a pas de connexion là où je vais!

Alors voilà, bonne lecture! Et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et également aux autres tiens…!

* * *

Il y toujours un après. A un moment ou à un autre. Ca arrive comme ça, et on ne peut rien faire. Et généralement, on l'a bien cherché. Ça fait peur des fois des fois de se dire que quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura toujours des conséquences. Que l'on ne peut rien faire sans être jugé ou écrasé. Vraiment peur.

Pour moi, l'après ne tarda pas ce jour là. Ce fut même comme si j'avais zappé le moment décisif pour directement passé à ce fichu après. Zap… Comme lorsqu'on appuie sur le bouton de la télécommande. Après. Et on y est.

Carlisle, là, en face de moi. Et mes oreilles prêtes à éclater tellement il hurlait fort. Et ma tête aussi. Tout mon corps y était prêt même. Je n'aurai peut-être pas demandé moins, si cela m'avait permis d'échapper à cet enfer. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Je devais me contenter de subir les choses en silence. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

C'était tout simplement l'après.

Il hurlait, hurlait, à n'en plus finir… Et c'était pourtant comme si j'étais définitivement déconnectée. Déconnectée de cette réalité qui me faisait du mal pour me perdre dans un passé qui était malgré tout encore plus douloureux. Les mêmes images défilaient, encore et encore et encore… derrière mes paupières grandes ouvertes. C'était des flashs intermittents, même pas dans l'ordre chronologique.

…_La gueule du loup, si près de mon visage…_

… _le corps ensanglanté d'Anna…_

…_Le hurlement bestial de Tanya lorsque je l'avais trouvée près du corps de sa sœur…_

…_le sang…_

…_la bataille entre le gros de la meute et Tanya alors que j'avais été tenue écartée par deux autres loups…_

…_leur sang…_

…_l'arrivée des chefs Quileutes…_

…_le sang d'Anna…_

…_l'arrivée de Carlisle et de ma famille…_

…_la défaite de Tanya face au surnombre…_

…_mon sang…_

"Rosalie!"

Cette fois-ci, Carlisle n'était pas en train de m'enguirlander. C'était un cri de panique. Je mis plusieurs secondes à réaliser pourquoi ce changement de ton aussi soudain. Puis je réalisai soudainement que j'étais tombée par terre, la tête la première, sans même réaliser que c'était mon propre poids qui m'avait fait tombé de la sorte. Mais avant même que je ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste pour tenter de me relever, Carlisle s'était déjà mis à genoux près de moi.

"Alice!" Hurla-t-il.

Je ne compris pas très bien pourquoi il faisait une chose pareille. Je tentais de me redresser et ne comprenais pas très bien pourquoi j'étais incapable d'y arriver. Tout ce que j'arrivais à sentir, c'était le carrelage de la cuisine glacé sous mon dos. Glacé… C'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être plus froid que moi…

Je vis alors les iris d'Alice se vriller dans les miennes. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait?

"Je ne peux pas t'aider Carlisle, je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne comprends rien…" Informa-t-elle Carlisle au bout d'un moment.

"Tu es sûre qu'elle n'a aucune blessure physique?" Tenta-t-elle.

Carlisle se contenta de hocher la tête, totalement désespéré face à ce qui m'arrivait. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Je n'arrivais plus à bouger, j'étais comme paralysée sur le sol de ma cuisine. Sol qui me semblait froid alors qu'en temps normal mon corps devait bien avoir dix degré de moins que lui. Il me semblait que j'étais tout bonnement coincée dans mon propre corps. Mon esprit à demi en éveil et mon corps totalement en hibernation, en mode off. Un flash me frappa alors, plus précisément et violemment encore que les précédents.

… _le loup, prêt à bondir. Mais pas immédiatement. Il attend que je fasse le premier pas. L'autre est parti rejoindre le gros de la meute. Ils me considèrent apparemment comme quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas toucher. Peut-être ont-ils compris que Tanya n'était pas une Cullen. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il se contente de grogner en dévoilant ses canines acérées par intermittence. Puis tout d'un coup, nous l'entendons tous les deux. Ce hurlement de bête sauvage. Mais pas celui d'un vampire, celui d'un loup. Tanya, aux portes de la mort, désespérée et traquée, a pourtant réussi à blesser l'un des leurs. Je ne sais si je dois me sentir rassurée ou pas, ou même si je dois ressentir quelque chose…_

"Rosalie! Regarde-moi! Ne sombre pas!" Hurla alors Alice, me sortant pour un instant de mon cauchemar éveillé.

"Je crois qu'elle est traumatisée…" Murmura Carlisle.

"Par quoi? C'est un vampire!" Paniqua presque Alice.

…_ils sont dans leur droit. Je n'ai rien à dire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Anna a pu faire pour qu'ils l'attaquent. Ce fichu traité! Si seulement… Mais ce n'est pas le temps des regrets. En une fraction de seconde, il bondit sur moi. L'esquiver ou pas?..._

"Rosalie, mon Dieu!" Hurla alors la voix d'Esmée. Je n'arrivai même pas à saisir d'où provenait la voix.

… _je connais ce loup. Ce n'est pas Jacob Black, je le reconnaîtrait si c'était le cas. Mais un de ses amis, un des gamins de seconde qui vient tout juste de passer le cap de la transformation. J'étais au courant de tout ça, grâce au traité dont Carlisle m'avait appris les rudiments. Je le connais très bien, il se retourne sur mon passage quand je le croise dans les couloirs du lycée. Mais il ne m'a jamais ennuyé et il ne m'a même jamais lancé un seul regard déplacé…_

"Carlisle! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle tremble, bon sang? Et ses yeux!" Glapit soudain Esmée.

J'entendis Alice hoqueter.

"Ses yeux…" Murmura-t-elle.

Quoi, mes yeux? Mais je ne réussis pas à y réfléchir, mon souvenir m'assaillit de nouveau comme une déferlante impossible à éviter…

…_comment pourrai-je lui faire du mal? Moi qui n'aies jamais blessé un humain? Parce que c'est bien ce qu'il est. Un gamin de seconde que je connais depuis que nous sommes installés à Forks. Je ne bouge pas d'un cil, attendant le choc que je sais inévitable. Lorsqu'il enfonçe ses crocs dans ma chair pourtant supposée être dure comme du roc, une douleur comme je n'en ai jamais éprouvée me traverse toute entière comme un choc électrique. Il me semble mourir pour la seconde fois…_

_Pourtant, je ne bouge toujours pas d'un cil pour tenter de me défendre._

"Je crois que…" Murmura Carlisle dans ce qui me sembla être un éclair de compréhension.

"Quoi?" Demandèrent en cœur Alice et Esmée.

"Rose!" Me hurla-t-il alors dans les oreilles.

Je le regardais fixement, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

"Est-ce qu'un loup t'a mordu?"

Je hochai la tête.

"Oh mon Dieu…"

Ce qui me fit le plus peur à ce moment là, fut l'air résigné qu'afficha son visage. Si Carlisle abandonnait…

"Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?"

"Les loups… Ils… Ils ont du venin sur leurs canines de la même façon que nous sur nos dents." Commença-t-il. "C'est de cette façon qu'ils tuent les nôtres…"

Tuer? Malgré mon état proche de l'inconscience, je compris très clairement ce que venait de dire Carlisle. Pourtant, même à ce moment là, une nouvelle vague de souffrance me submergea alors qu'un nouveau flash défilait dans mon esprit.

…_puis il recule. Je lis dans son regard qu'il est apeuré. Il n'a pas voulu. Non. C'est le cri de son ami qui l'a poussé. Il ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Je n'ai pas à lui pardonner pour ce qu'il vient de faire. Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu, pas une seule seconde. La douleur continue de me transpercer de toute part, rendant impossible toute parole de ma part. Pourtant, j'ose espérer qu'il comprendra à travers le regard que je lui lance que je ne lui en veux pas. Depuis quand suis-je si gentille?..._

Mourir? Mon conscient me rappelle brusquement à la réalité, m'arrachant à ce souvenir douloureux.

"Mais comment ne l'avons-nous pas vu?" S'exclama Alice.

Mais je sentis alors la poigne froide de Carlisle autour de mon poignet, à l'endroit exact où le loup m'avait mordu. Ma plaie avait cicatrisé dès que ces crocs en étaient sortis mais je compris à la façon dont je frissonnais au contact de la main de mon père que c'était de là que provenait toute la chaleur de mon corps.

"Elle a cicatrisé. Et le sang sur sa manche…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Le sang sur ma manche…

… _je pleure Tanya, je la pleure dans mon esprit, car cela fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas pleuré de vraies larmes. Je crois que j'ai oublié comment on fait. Je sais qu'elle est morte. Je sais également que le loup devant moi a peut-être perdu un des siens. Je sais qu'il a peur de moi et qu'il s'en veut en même temps de m'avoir fait du mal. Et ça pour deux raisons. Il me connaît. Je suis une Cullen. Et la deuxième raison est englobée dans la première. Il a rompu le traité. Il vient peut-être de créer une guerre. Je souffre mais par à coup. Alors quand la souffrance retombe, je trouve la force de murmurer: "Je ne dirai rien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Ce sang, ce n'est pas le mien. Tu ne m'as pas attaquée." Et je sombre à nouveau…_

Le sang sur ma manche, je leur ai dit que c'était celui de Tanya. Qu'il était sur ma manche parce que lorsque nous courions dans les bois, elle s'était remise à saigner. Et en tentant de toucher, je m'étais tachée. Il ne m'était rien arrivé…

… _depuis quand étais-je gentille? Depuis quand faisais-je attention à ces fichues boules de poil? Je n'ai pas de réponse à ces questions. Je ne sais qu'une chose: je n'ai jamais fait de mal à un humain et lorsque je regarde le loup planté devant moi, ce n'est pas une gigantesque créature hideuse que je vois, c'est ce gamin de seconde que je croise tous les jours dans les couloirs du lycée. Comment est-ce que je pourrai l'attaquer? Et je ne veux pas d'une guerre. Je n'en veux pas. Nos disputes internes suffisent. Je n'en veux pas d'autre. Alors lorsque Carlisle me trouve, j'oublie ma douleur. Je la camoufle, loin, très loin. Et je le laisse. Je le laisse me ramener à la maison, personne n'est d'humeur à discuter ce soir. On règlera les choses une autre fois. Il me ramène. Et se met à hurler dans la cuisine…_

Mourir.

Ce n'était qu'une constatation. Les flashs sont arrivés à leur fin. La boucle était bouclée et je comprenais maintenant ce qui m'arrivait. J'allais mourir. Mais _il_ ne le savait pas. Comment aurait-il pu? Les loups sont comme les jeunes vampires, ni l'un ni l'autre ne connaît ses capacités.

J'ai préféré fermer les yeux que contemplaient les visages affligés des membres de ma famille. Je n'avais jamais imaginé ma fin de cette façon. Dans les rares moments où il m'était arrivé d'y penser, je l'avais imaginé avec Emmet à mes côtés, avec mon amour près de moi me serrant dans ses bras, près à partir avec moi pour notre dernier voyage… Mais il n'était pas là. Qu'aurait été ma vie sans lui? Ma mort non plus, alors, ne serait rien.

Je mourrai seule. En pensant à lui, mais seule.

J'avais oublié comment pleurer depuis que j'étais devenue un vampire. Mais ce souvenir revint, comme s'il ne m'avait jamais quitté et je sentis mes yeux s'embuer. De larmes? De sang? Je ne sais pas. Que pleurent les vampires?

Ce fut ma dernière pensée…

* * *

Voilà! J'adore ce chapitre et j'espère que vous aussi vous l'avez aimé. Je pars samedi et je reviens dans une semaine et quelque donc voilà, je vous laisse sur cette dernière phrase que j'adore! Ce n'est pas la fin, il y aura autre chose après… Mais quoi? That is the question! Pour être honnête, moi-même je ne sais pas… J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur le moment et lorsque je l'ai commencé je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette fin. Mais bon, c'est ma spécialité d'écrire sans savoir où je vais…

Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes, promis aux prochains chapitres! Et merci un bon milliard de fois à tous mes lecteurs, ceux qui m'ajoutent en alerte ou en favs, à ceux qui passent sans rien laisser même, j'espère simplement que mon histoire vous plaît…

Fartatou.


	10. Elle, Lui, Eux

**Note de l'auteur: **Je comptais poster bien avant, c'est-à-dire juste à mon retour mais il y a eu ce fichu bug (qui a failli me rendre folle d'ailleurs) alors je suis vraiment désolée. Dans ce chapitre, beaucoup de pensées mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop barbant… Merci mille fois à tous ceux qui continuent de me soutenir!

Réponse aux reviews anonymes en fin de chapitre.

* * *

**oOo-Alice-oOo**

* * *

Je rentrais en coup de vent et ressortais aussitôt. Rien n'aurait pu m'obliger à rester dans cette pièce. Et les quelques fractions de secondes que j'y passais à chaque fois étaient déjà de trop. Quelques fractions de secondes étaient largement suffisantes pour l'entendre gémir et la sentir souffrir.

Et Emmet ? Comment faisait-il pour rester de cette façon à son chevet, minute après minute ? Si ç'avait été Jasper à la place de Rosalie… Je frémis à cette pensée et resserrais encore plus l'étreinte de mes bras autour de moi.

Dans la lumière de fin d'après midi, il me semblait que ce n'était pas seulement le soleil qui allait s'en aller, mais également Rosalie. J'avais passé les deux derniers jours à me concentrer pour essayer d'avoir une vision me permettant d'entrevoir ce qui allait arriver à ma sœur. Rien. C'était comme si à chaque seconde qui passait, c'était une nouvelle possibilité qui se créait.

Je tentais de me persuader que c'était un bon signe. Cela signifiait que rien n'était fixé. Qu'à chaque seconde qui passait, Rosalie se battait contre le venin qui tentait de la tuer. Je tentais, sans pour autant réussir à m'en convaincre. Je passais tout mon temps dans le salon, face à la baie vitrée, juste à côté du piano d'Edward. J'aurai aimé qu'il fut là pour en jouer. Mais il était parti. "Il nous a abandonné." Songeai-je avant d'immédiatement chasser cette idée de mon esprit. Il ne nous a pas abandonné… Il est parti pour sauver Bella.

Moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre en le pensant. Il était devenu son soleil, le centre de son univers et du jour au lendemain avait décidé qu'il fallait s'en aller. Comme si en partant, cela ferait partir les dangers avec lui. N'importe quoi…

Penser aux problèmes de Bella et Edward me faisait oublier, l'espace d'un moment, Rosalie. Alors je me concentrais dessus le plus possible. Décortiquant chaque mot que Bella m'avait dit lorsque j'étais allée la voir le soir où Rosalie était partie avec Tanya à la recherche d'Anna. Analysant jusqu'à n'en plus finir ses gestes et son comportement. Mais indéniablement, au bout de quelques minutes, je sursautais en entendant ma sœur lâcher un gémissement. Mais je n'arrivais pas à me résoudre à quitter la maison comme Jasper.

Il était parti après que Carlisle lui ait arraché la promesse qu'il n'irait pas sur le domaine Quileutes, que nous avions assez d'ennui comme ça. Il s'était excusé envers moi avant de partir. Mais ce n'était pas la peine. Comment aurait-il pu rester dans la maison alors qu'il ressentait tous nos sentiments?

Je repensais à Tanya et Anna. Et je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Si elles n'avaient pas été là, si Tanya n'avait pas emmené Rosalie avec elle ce soir là, rien ne ce serait passé. Une autre pensée s'insinua alors sournoisement dans mon esprit: et si je n'étais pas allée voir Bella, Tanya m'aurait demandée à moi de venir avec elle, m'appréciant beaucoup plus que Rosalie. Et j'aurai eu une vision et rien de tout ça ne se serait passé…

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais préféré Bella à Rosalie. J'avais choisi d'aller aider Bella et j'allais perdre Rosalie à cause de ça… Celle qui m'avait accompagnée depuis le début, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. J'allais perdre ma sœur.

Je repensais alors à cette vision que j'avais eu avant que nous partions pour Denali… Maintenant, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour qu'elle se réalise.

Sur un coup de tête, je décidais d'aller voir Bella. Au moins pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, pour qu'elle sache à quoi s'en tenir avec Jacob. Cela me permettrait au moins de ne pas penser à Rosalie pendant une demi heure. Au moment où je franchissais la porte du garage, je me bloquais sur place.

La Ferrarri rouge de Rosalie était là, me regardait. Sa voiture. Elle laissait toujours les clés au fond du garage, sur une étagère, au cas où quelqu'un en aurait besoin alors qu'elle n'était pas là. J'ouvris la portière conducteur et hésitais quelques instants avant de m'asseoir. Finalement, j'osais mettre ma jambe droite, puis la jambe gauche, et finalement je m'assis. Je refermais la porte sur moi. Son odeur régnait partout dans la voiture. Mélangée à celle du cuir, elle représentait ma Rosalie. Au-delà de la blonde pulpeuse et vaniteuse et que tout le monde connaissait. Je fermais les yeux. Sa voiture avait toujours été son domaine. Un domaine à son image.

Je me recroquevillai alors sur la chaise, ramenant mes genoux contre ma poitrine et laissant aller ma tête contre le dossier. J'abandonnai l'idée d'aller voir Bella et me contentai de rester, là, assise, en pensant à ma sœur… Désormais, je n'avais plus aucune envie de l'oublier pour échapper à ma peine de la perdre. Je voulais simplement me la rappeler le plus possible.

Peut-être une dernière fois avant la fin…

_De l'eau, de la chaleur, du froid, une main, un souvenirs, des paupières, un sourire..._

_Tout se fond, tout se confond. Où suis-je?_

_Mais...qui est "je"? _

* * *

**oOo-Emmet-oOo**

* * *

Que représentent trois jours lorsque l'on est immortels?

L'éternité.

Voilà ce qu'ils représentèrent pour moi.

Trois jours de souffrance, de peine et de torture. Je pensais ne pas pouvoir y survivre. Je crus ne jamais pouvoir en voir la fin. Mais je n'eus pas la chance de pouvoir mourir en chemin pour que ces visions d'horreur me soient épargnées: je l'étais déjà après tout. Alors je fus obligé de voir heure après heure, minute après minute, seconde après seconde, celle que j'aimais dépérir en souffrant le martyr.

Elle était là, juste à côté de moi, et chaque râle, chaque cri, aussi infimes fussent-ils, qui échappaient à la barrière de ses lèvres translucides me parvenaient. Mais je ne bougeais pas. Durant trois jours, je ne quittais pas son chevet. Je ne chassais pas, je ne parlais à personne, je me déconnectais définitivement du monde autour de moi.

Pourtant, il y aurait eu matière à m'occuper. L'impulsivité de Jasper provoqua notre perte. Dès qu'il apprit que Rosalie était dans cet état à cause des loups, il courut directement à la Push. Je ne sus pas très bien ce qu'il avait espéré faire mais heureusement Carlisle et Alice réussirent à l'arrêter avant qu'il n'y parvienne. Néanmoins, il réussit à les convaincre que le traité avait été brisé et que, par conséquent, il fallait s'expliquer avec les loups.

Je perdis le fil de l'histoire à ce moment là.

Plus rien d'autre que la femme à mes côtés ne comptait. Les traités compris.

Elle n'était plus simplement pâle, mais carrément blanche. Ses lèvres passaient du bleu au jaune. Elle n'arrêtait pas de transpirer, chose normalement impossible pour un vampire. Esmée (ou quelqu'un d'autre, je ne faisais pas attention) avait posé une bassine d'eau froide près du lit. Je lui épongeai son front brûlant aussi souvent que possible. Dès que l'eau se réchauffait, elle était changée. Je ne savais pas par qui.

Les minutes s'échelonnaient les unes après les autres sans que quoi que ce soit ne semble changer à son état. Au bout du deuxième jour, j'avais l'impression que j'allais bientôt exploser de l'intérieur. Carlisle passait et repassait mais il ne faisait rien. Je lui en voulais tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ce poison était fait pour nous tuer : c'était inscrit dans les lois de la nature. Que pouvait-il faire contre une chose pareille ?

Je n'avais jamais pensé voir Rose dans cet état un jour. C'était tout simplement une aberration. Et pas seulement pour moi. Rosalie… La reine des reines, dans toute sa majesté et sa splendeur.

Déchue.

Je pense que c'est pour ça que personne n'arrivait à rester dans la pièce. Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à accepter le fait de la voir dans cet état. Elle n'était plus puissante, elle n'était plus charismatique. Son charme et sa beauté s'étaient envolés. Personne ne la voyait jamais comme ça. C'était un choc pour les gens, même pour sa propre famille de la voir ainsi, de réaliser que derrière les apparences se trouvait une femme vulnérable.

Mais je restais. La voir faible ne faisait que me réconforter dans mon idée que j'étais là pour la protéger envers et contre toi. Même si je ne pouvais rien faire. La femme de ma vie gisait là, étendue à mon côté. Mourante.

Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Avais-je même le droit d'espérer ?

Carlisle me l'avait dit, elle était normalement condamnée. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu la sauver ? Que la dose de venin ne fut pas trop forte. Et qu'au contraire, que ma Rosalie soit dure comme un roc. Je priais. A chaque seconde, je priais. Qui ? Dieu ? Moi ? Elle ? Quelqu'un… Je la suppliais de rester en vie.

Pour tous les gens qui l'aimaient.

Pour moi.

Si elle mourrait… La rejoindre, peu importe ce que cela impliquait. Ma vie, sans Rosalie, ne voulait rien dire. N'était plus une vie.

Il lui y arrivait de pleurer et de sangloter. Dans ces cas là, je prenais sa main dans la mienne. Sa main si petite comparée à la mienne… Ca l'apaisait en général. Mais à moi ça ne faisait que plus de mal… Je n'arrivais pas à cerner la logique de sa température. Parfois, elle était froide, de la même façon que nous devions tous l'être. Et quelque fois, elle redevenait chaude. Sa température n'atteignait jamais les fameux 37° des humains, mais elle fit parfois des pics jusqu'à 20°, ce qui m'affola au point de me pousser à sortir de ma léthargie et à appeler comme un fou Carlisle. Mais là aussi, il ne put rien faire.

Alice passait parfois en coup de vent. Elle entrait, nous regardait et à peine une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle repartait. Jasper ne mit jamais les pieds dans la pièce. Une fois, il tenta de m'apaiser, je le sentis. Mais il abandonna. Je doute que quoi que ce soit aurait pu m'aider.

Esmée était la plus présente. Il suffisait qu'elle entende un râle plus fort que les autre, qu'elle m'entende chuchoter des mots de réconfort envers ma femme pour immédiatement accourir et rester près de moi les quelques secondes nécessaires à Rosalie pour qu'elle arrête de gémir.

Une fois, ma mère tenta de recoiffer Rosalie afin que ses cheveux ne la fassent pas encore plus transpirer. En effet, personne ne s'était occupé de ses cheveux, étalés de part et d'autre de son visage comme un halo brillant, dernier vestige rappelant l'ange qu'elle avait été. Esmée les lui attacha en une queue de cheval et il me sembla qu'il ne restait plus rien de notre Rosalie. Les yeux clos, la peau translucide, les lèvres bleues, elle était posée là, totalement dépouillée, et pourtant à mes yeux, plus sublime que jamais.

_Rose…_

_Rose…_

_Rose…_

_Rose…_

_Qui était Rose? Le nom me disait vaguement quelque chose. Comme si c'était une vieille connaissance, quelqu'un que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps que je m'apprêtais à rencontrer. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que c'était plus. J'entendais ce nom tout le temps, murmuré, hurlé, crié, lâché du bout des lèvres. Qui était cette Rose? Une fois, je l'entendis même dans un sanglot. _

_On devait beaucoup l'aimer cette Rose…_

* * *

Voilà! Comme c'est un chapitre relativement court, je pense que je ne tarderai pas trop avant de poster la suite… Bien sûr, quelques reviews m'y encourageraient beaucoup! ;) J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Fartatou

Réponse aux reviews: (enfin, à la review!)

**Lena:** Alors voilà, je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant! Avant tout, merci mille fois pour tes reviews très longues et détaillées que j'adore! Que tu prennes le temps de m'écrire tout ça me fait énormément plaisir, tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Ben, pour le déménagement je pense qu'effectivement, c'est un peu compromis dans l'immédiat! :P

Alors le chapitre 9, ton préféré? Ravie de l'apprendre! C'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup aussi mais il vient quand même après celui sur les Souvenirs… Tu es toujours la seule à relever les truc sur les lesquels j'ai insisté! C'est fou, comme lorsque j'insiste bien sur le fait qu'elle ne se défend pas et tout ça…

La réaction des autres Cullen tu viens de la lire, et j'ai hâte de connaître ton avis… Tu te demandes comment je vais faire pour faire ressusciter Rosalie? Tu me remarqueras d'abord que je ne l'ai pas encore tué! ;)


	11. Le Réveil

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai écrit ce chapitre juste après avoir posté le premier mais la première version ne ressemblait strictement à rien. J'ai travaillé, travaillé et re-travaillé dessus pour obtenir ça mais au passage j'ai perdu une bonne partie du texte (superflue) ce qui fait que ce chapitre est vraiment super mais alors là super court... J'ai attendu un bon moment avant de le poster en espérant pouvoir combler mais finalement, en le relisant, je réalise que c'est mieux qu'il reste comme ça et que comme il donne des réponses à toutes les questions posées, vous ne vous en formaliseriez pas trop... =S (je croise fort les doigts...)  
Merci bcp pour toutes vos reviews super encourageantes, je suis toujours super heureuse en les lisant, ils égaillent définitivement des journées qui ne sont pas très roses en ce moment alors merci infiniment.  
Humblement, votre auteur.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le passage de mon état vaporeux à mon état conscient fut net.

Un instant, je me demandais qui j'étais, qui était cette Rose dont j'entendais sans cesse le nom autour de moi, comme une litanie qui aurait pu aider les personnes prononçant ce nom. L'instant d'après, une vague phénoménale me terrassait comme l'aurait sans doute fait une voiture me renversant. Une vague de souvenirs, me rappelant point par point chaque seconde vécue de ma vie.

_Rose…Voix n°1._

_Rose…Voix n°2._

_Rose…Voix n°3._

_Rose…Voix n°4._

Et d'autres… Parfois, elles me parvenaient chuchoter à l'oreille ou alors tout près. D'autres fois, elles me semblaient avoir traversées des kilomètres avant de me parvenir, comme si leur auteur me les avait expressément envoyées. Elles m'étaient toutes familières, sans que j'arrive pour autant à faire calquer sur elles une image ou un souvenir.

J'avais chaud. Terriblement chaud. Pour la première fois depuis que j'avais été transformée, mon corps découvrait ce qu'était la chaleur. Une chaleur innommable, qui irradiait de l'intérieur de mon être. Je sentais sous ma peau chaque goutte de sang comme si c'était une lame chauffée à blanc, me tailladant la peau.

Il m'arrivait, dans quelques rares moments de conscience, de me dire que cela ressemblait à ma transformation. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. La douleur avait été là dans les deux cas, mais pas la même douleur.

De temps à autre, quelqu'un tamponnait mon front avec de l'eau froide. J'avais l'impression de renaître. Et des fois, lorsque la douleur atteignait des sommets, quelqu'un s'emparait de ma main. Je le sentais, mais j'étais comme bloquée à l'intérieur de moi même. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit et encore moins de bouger.

"Ca va aller ma chérie… Ne pleure pas… Je suis là…" Voix n°3.

La plus présente. Malgré mon état, j'avais quand même réussit à faire le lien entre cette voix et la main qui enserrait parfois la mienne. J'aurai aimé pouvoir répondre à cette personne. La remercier. Mais j'en étais incapable. Alors je pleurais de plus belle.

Puis est venue la délivrance. La douleur partait, petit à petit. Une vague de douleur qui s'en allait ne revenait jamais. Je me demandais toujours qui était Rose. Je n'arrivais pas encore à clairement délimiter le "moi" qui n'avait même aucun sens parfois. Mais des visages commençaient à s'imposer dans mon esprit. Des souvenirs aussi.

La voix n°3 était toujours là pour me soutenir. Je réalisais déjà à ce moment là que la personne n'avait pas du quitter mon chevet depuis que j'étais dans cette état. Depuis quand ? Cela me semblait avoir été un bon millénaire ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Et à un moment, des voix me sont parvenues avec une clarté affolante. Moi qui était sans cesse entouré de brouillard, d'une mer de coton même, je redécouvrais d'un coup ce que c'était que d'entendre clairement des voix. Un instant, j'eus peur que mes timpans éclatent face à cette agression trop brusque.

"Emmet, va chasser. Ou repose-toi. Je resterai là, ne t'inquiète pas." Voix n°4.

"Hors de question. Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant qu'elle ne sera pas réveillée ou…" Les mots s'étouffèrent dans la gorge de Voix n°3. "Ou morte." Réussit-il à terminer.

Et c'est à ce moment là que la vague déferla sur moi, en moi. Ce fut le fameux passage. Je renaissais. Je mourrais à nouveau. Mon corps fut traversée par une vague d'électricité. Et par des souvenirs...

_Des visages, des sons, des sourires, des pleurs, du sang, de la neige, une goutte de vin, une goutte de pluie, une infinité gelée pour l'éternité, une éternité immobile à jamais, l'eau qui dort, ma vie qui virevolte, des fleurs qui se fânent, la mer qui dort et moi qui meurt..._

Et j'ouvris les yeux. Et le blanc de la chambre m'éblouit.

"Je ne suis pas morte…" Ma voix était éraillée, entrecoupée et me sembla provenir d'outre tombe.

Je ne savais pas pour qui je l'avais dit. Pour contredire Carlisle ? Rassurer Emmet ? Me persuader que j'étais vivante ? Je ne sais pas. Mais le silence qui suivit ma déclaration ne dura pas. Emmet se releva brusquement, faisant basculer la chaise sur laquelle il avait été assis pendant tout ce temps. Je tournais le visage vers eux à temps pour voir l'expression ahurie de Carlisle. Puis je sentis des bras puissants m'enserrer au même moment où par dessus l'épaule de celui qui me tenait, je voyais Esmée et Alice débouler dans la pièce. Leur air ahuri me donna envie de rire.

"Emmet, lâche-la immédiatement ! Tu es devenu fou ou quoi ?" Hurla Carlisle.

Emmet me déposa alors avec toute la douceur du monde sur le lit. Je me sentais comme du cristal. Je croisais le regard d'Emmet et nous n'eûmes besoin d'aucun mot. L'espace d'une seconde, je flottai dans un océan de félicité.

Il se recula et rejoignit Esmée et Alice alors que Carlisle s'approchait de moi.

"Bon, dis moi d'abord toi comment tu te sens." Me demanda-t-il d'une voix professionnelle.

Je souris et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, j'avais passé mes bras autour de son cou et je l'enserrai avec le peu de force que j'avais.

Je ne savais pas quelle impulsion subite m'avait poussée à un geste pareil. Ils avaient faillit me perdre. Et moi aussi, j'avais failli les perdre. Ça marchait dans les deux sens. Dans la seconde, ce n'était pas d'un diagnostic dont j'avais besoin, mais de ma famille.

"Rose …"

Pour la première fois en trois jours, je ne me demandais pas qui était cette Rose qu'ils avaient tous appelé régulièrement pendant trois jours.

C'était moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Et toutes les réponses fournies sur un plateau... Rosalie devenir humaine? Honnêtement, avant que la moitié des gens qui me laissent des commentaires n'émettent cette hypothèse, je n'y avait JAMAis pensé. Quoi que, ça m'a aidé à faire durer le suspense... alors merci! ;) Rosalie qui devient humaine ça signifie la fin de ma fic et donc ma mise à la retraite, hors, je ne suis mm pas encore arrivée au point tournant de ma fic! Alors désolée pour tous ceux qui s'y attendaient ou qui l'espéraient... Et pour l'amnésie, j'ai vraiment été méchante parce qu'à aucun moment je n'ai voulu la faire amnésique. Disons juste que je l'ai envoyée dans les vappes durant trois jours... Les histories d'amnésiques deviennent super chiantes quand elles sont mal menées et je ne pense pas être capable de faire une bonne histoire avec ça... So, voilà pour les motivations!  
Fartatou.

Réponse à la review anonyme:  
**x-zoug-x:** Préféré? A ce point? Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de lire un commentaire comme le tien... Moi aussi, j'aime bien le POV d'Alice et encore plus celui d'Emmet. T'effondrer? Je ne pensais pas que ce que j'écrivais pouvait faire cet effet mais là non plus, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir...  
Ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire me tient vraiment à coeur et je ne suis pas prête de laisser tomber! J'espère que cette suite t'a plue aussi...


	12. Premiers Pas

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas avoir trop tardé. J'aime bien ce chapitre personnellement… J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous! Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça m'encourage à un point inimaginable. Elles illuminent mes journées…

**Espace pub**: Non, je vous rassure, ce n'est rien de ce que vous pouvez pensé, je ne suis pas encore devenue timbré… Simplement, je voudrais vous faire part d'une fic dont je suis la beta, qui s'appelle Du Côté Où Le Soleil Se Lève de Terisa. Allez jeter un coup d'œil si vous aimez les histoires originales. J'ai lu beaucoup de fics sur Twilight mais je dois dire que c'est la première de ce genre là que je trouve… L'écriture est vraiment géniale et si vous en avez marre des styles habituels, allez y là aussi, parce que le style de l'auteur est vraiment bien et unique! Donc voilà, je me porte garante, vous ne serez (normalement) pas déçu! Elle en est au troisième chapitre et l'histoire s'installe peu à peu, mais là, au moins, vous trouverez une vraie story-line! ( Un sous-entendu? Moi? Jamais…!)

Place à l'histoire: Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Un pas. Puis l'autre. Et encore un autre.

Et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Ou peut-être étaient-ce mes pieds qui se dérobèrent à moi. L'essentiel fut que je plongeais tête en avant vers le sol. Mes sens me permettaient de décomposer chaque seconde qui m'en rapprochait alors que je battais en vain des bras pour tenter d'éviter la collision.

Une main attrapa alors la mienne d'une poigne ferme et d'un coup, tout s'arrêta de tourner. Je restais quelques secondes ainsi, maintenue par l'équilibre précaire que m'offrait cette main.

"Combien de fois t'a-t-on dit de ne pas te lever?"

Maintenant debout et bien en équilibre sur mes jambes écartées, je regardais Emmet d'un regard vide. Je ne comptais pas lui répondre. De toute façon, il ne posait la question que pour la forme.

Je me surpris alors à regarder mon lit avec envie. Mais les quelques malheureux mètres qui m'en séparaient semblaient être une barrière infranchissable pour mes corps affaiblie. J'avais peur de lâcher la main d'Emmet et de tomber à nouveau. Il dut déceler mes pensées car avant même que je ne réalise ce qui se passait, il avait passé un bras sous mes genoux, un autre sous mon cou et me portait vers mon lit de malade.

Carlisle avait insisté pour qu'on m'aménage un lit pour moi toute seule. D'un côté, cela me permettrait de récupérer plus vite, de l'autre cela empêcherait Emmet de rester tout le temps à mes côtés. Il n'avait bu, en tout et pour tout ces quatre derniers jours, qu'un pauvre daim que Jasper lui avait ramené.

Ses pupilles avaient perdu leur éclat doré et ne ressemblait plus qu'à un verre de rouge. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmet comme ça. Cela me flattait de me dire qu'il était dans cet état pour _moi_ et d'un autre côté j'avais peur de voir jusqu'où il était près à aller pour _moi_.

L'euphorie de mon réveil passée, il ne restait plus que des questions et des inquiétudes. Pourquoi et comment m'étais-je réveillée ? Et puis, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir m'arriver ? L'idée que je puisse m'en sortir sans aucune séquelle était tout simplement inenvisageable, nous le savions tous. Moi mieux que quiconque. Je _sentais_ les différences. Je ne comprenais pas très bien mais je savais que quelque chose avait changé. En moi. La plus notable et celle qui me posa le moins de problème fut la température de mon corps : elle ne chuta pas à nouveau à mon réveil. Ce n'était plus la fièvre bouillonnante qui m'avait entraînée au bord de la folie mais une chaleur douce, presque tiède, qui émanait de mon corps. L'endroit le plus chaud restait mon poignet, là où le loup m'avait mordu. Je n'atteignais pas les 37° des humains, mais je restais toujours entre 15° et 20°, ce qui était bien au dessus de la moyenne pour un vampire.

Emmet prenait le parti d'en rire. Je pense surtout qu'il appréciait le fait de pouvoir serrer contre lui un corps chaud sans avoir envie de boire de son sang.

Quant aux autres changements, je les attendais encore…

"Rosalie, écoute."Commença Carlisle.

Je commençais à m'attendre au pire. Mes trois jours dans les vaps m'avaient fait perdre, du moins pour un moment, mon assurance. Je jetais un regard à la ronde mais il n'y avait personne dans le bureau. Nous n'étions que moi et Carlisle. Je me doutais bien que les autres entendaient tout ce que nous disions, ou étions sur le point de dire, néanmoins, personne n'était présent dans la même pièce que moi, chose inhabituelle car depuis mon réveil, j'avais sans cesse été entourée par l'un de mes frères et sœurs.

"Il faut que tu comprennes ce qu'il c'est passé. J'ai l'impression que tu ne l'as pas encore très bien saisie." Enchaîna-t-il.

Alors ce n'était que ça… Je me maudis intérieurement. Il fallait que j'arrête d'être aussi peureuse, de m'inquiéter pour un rien.

"Les loups garous sont les ennemis naturels des vampires. C'est-à-dire que l'on retrouve chez eux des armes naturelles contre nous." Commença-t-il. "Les plus basiques sont les crocs, les griffes etc… et des armes de défense également: cicatrisation rapide etc… D'autres armes sont moins évidentes, comme justement leur venin. Je connais l'existence de celui-ci depuis un moment mais je n'ai jamais jugé utile de vous en faire part pour une seule et simple raison: nous n'avions aucune raison de nous retrouver en combat face à des loups. Apparemment, j'ai eu tort."

Un voile se posa sur son regard et je songeais un instant à poser ma main sur son bras ou à dire que je ne lui en voulais pas, qu'aucun de lui ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Puis je compris qu'il verrait cela comme un signe de pitié et non de compassion et qu'il pourrait se sentir blessé. Je retins à temps mon geste.

"Ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes là-dedans, et je l'ai déjà expliqué aux autres pendant que tu délirais, c'est que leur venin ne fonctionne pas du tout comme le nôtre. C'est en fonction de la dose qu'il agit et encore, certains systèmes immunitaires, même s'ils ont à subir de très fortes doses, peuvent lutter efficacement. Ce venin s'apparenterait plus à mon idée à une sorte de virus contre lequel chacun fait ce qu'il peut. Lorsque l'on est contaminé, comme tu l'as été, c'est à Mère Nature de décider. Plus concrètement, à ton système immunitaire." M'expliqua-t-il.

Je hochais en silence la tête, comprenant à chaque mot de plus ce qui m'était arrivé.

"Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu as été chanceuse Rosalie. Le loup qui t'a mordu – et je te ferai savoir que nous ne savons toujours pas qui il est –" me fit-il remarquer avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu. " l'a fait par pur réflexe apparemment et sans désir de t'injecter une forte dose de venin. Cela, allié au fait que tu sembles avoir un bon système immunitaire, t'a sauvé. Ce venin est normalement mortel pour les vampires, Rose."

Il se tut. C'était la chance qui m'avait sauvée. Alliée au fait que le jeune loup n'avait pas forcément voulu me tuer. D'ailleurs, je me posais toujours la question: savait-il lui-même qu'il possédait un venin mortel pour les vampires?

"Et pour les séquelles?" Demandais-je en brisant le silence.

"Je ne peux pas te répondre ma fille. Je suis désolé." S'excusa-t-il en baissant le regard. Mais il ajouta:

"J'ai découvert l'existence de ce venin en soignant un vampire qui avait été mordu et qui a survécu, comme toi."

Je me figeais sur place, attendant la suite.

"Sa température corporelle n'a pas augmenté comme la tienne lorsqu'il a été remis sur pieds. Et il s'est réveillé après une semaine." Sa façon de me dévoiler les informations au compte goutte faillit me rendre folle. Si cela n'avait pas été mon père en face de moi, je me serai sans doute déjà énervée.

Avec un sourire, je réalisais que je reprenais mes vieilles habitudes. Traiter tout le monde de haut et faire comme si j'étais le centre du monde. Magnifique. Elles étaient simplement parties faire un tour.

"Il a commencé à développer au bout d'un mois un sérieux appétit pour la viande des proies qu'il chassait. Son alimentation s'est donc élargie pour résumer." Il chercha mon regard avant de continuer. J'acquiesçai en silence. "Ensuite, c'est lui qui me l'a raconté, il s'est retrouvé par mégarde dans les alentours d'un repère de loups. Il a entendu toutes leurs pensées. Je veux dire, _il a pu entré dans leur toile_."

Je ne pouvais pas assimiler pour le moment. Je me contentais de hocher stupidement la bête.

"Aux dernières nouvelles, rien d'autre ne s'est déclaré. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait fait part des changements mineurs néanmoins." Lâcha-t-il alors à regret.

"Comment ça?" Demandais-je aiguillonnée par l'air coupable qu'il affichait.

"Il est possible qu'en plus de ces grands changements, d'autres se soient faits ressentir, mais moins importants… Je veux dire, comme la hausse de la température de ton corps qui n'est pas quelque chose d'exceptionnelle en soit. Et je te ferai remarquer que la plupart des signes ne se sont manifestés que bien après qu'il ait été mordu… Cela signifie qu'il faudra donc attendre afin de connaître les effets secondaires sur toi." M'expliqua-t-il, plus assuré.

Encore une fois, je hochais la tête. Elle allait se dévisser au bout d'un moment…

"Merci. Merci beaucoup." Le remerciai-je.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir à nouveau le serrer dans mes bras comme lors de mon réveil mais je ne pouvais pas. Il avait toujours régné entre Carlisle et moi une sorte d'amour filiale froid et désabusé qui ne s'exprimait pas par des débordements d'amour. Il m'avait sauvé contre l'avis de tout le monde (tout le monde qui englobait à l'époque Edward et Esmée) de la pire mort que je n'aurai jamais pu imaginer. Il m'avait appris à rejeter le sang humain dès mon plus jeune âge et m'avait donc évitée bien des soucis par la suite.

Il m'avait offert la famille que je n'avais jamais eue durant ma vie humaine. Même si mon plus grand rêve était de redevenir humaine, c'était uniquement pour avoir l'enfant dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Ce n'était pas ma condition d'humaine que je chérissais, mais ce qu'elle entraînait. Je ne lui en avais jamais voulu de m'avoir transformée, surtout que j'ai toujours connu ses motivations.

Mon vrai père était un homme de la pire espèce, et le seul souvenir que je garde de cet homme fantomatique, aussi bien dans ma vie que dans ma mort, est celle d'un manipulateur né qui ne vis jamais dans sa fille autre chose qu'un objet utile pour sa réussite sociale. En Carlisle, j'ai trouvé un père de substitution, un homme capable de m'enseigner la vie – même si ce fut dans ma mort. Et ce fut une trouvaille qui n'avait pas de prix.

En retour de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, j'avais toujours été fidèle envers lui et Esmée. Lorsque Edward jouait l'enfant prodigue, je restais derrière lui pour ramasser les morceaux éparpillés de nos vies qu'il fallait reconstruire à chaque fois avec plus de difficultés. Je ne les ai jamais quittés. L'arrivée d'Alice, Jasper et Emmet m'avait allégée de ce fardeau. Mais je n'ai jamais quitté mon poste.

Esmée me chérit comme sa fille après ma transformation, lorsqu'elle comprit que je n'étais pas une poisse tombée du ciel, et Carlisle me fut toujours reconnaissant pour pouvoir offrir ce plaisir à celle qu'il aimait, surtout lorsque Edward n'était pas là. Il ne se douta que des décennies plus tard qu'il m'avait arrachée mon rêve d'avoir des enfants en me transformant.

Carlisle était mon père, pour toujours et à jamais. Et je n'avais besoin d'aucun mot pour le lui faire savoir. Ce qui régnait entre nous était le silence, le non-dit. Je l'aimais. Fin de l'histoire.

* * *

Non, je vous rassure, ce n'est pas la fin de mon histoire… Je sais oui, des explications, encore des explications et toujours des explications mais je me suis tellement fourvoyée dans mes questions que je vous dois bien ça maintenant! J'aime beaucoup le passage sur Carlisle et là au moins, j'ai eu la latitude nécessaire pour faire tout ce que je voulais, c'est ça ce qui est pratique quand l'auteur des livres de base ne se casse pas la tête à détailler la relation entre Rosalie et Carlise…! J'espère que mes explications vous conviennent, prochain chapitre super rapidement parce que je sais déjà ce qui va se passer… à peu près! =P  
Bsx, Fartatou.

Réponse aux reviews anonymes: (qui pour une fois sont nombreuses, ça fait super plaisir, comme toujours!)

**x-Zoug-x**: Eh! Tu prends la peine de me laisser un commentaire, alors moi je prends la peine de te répondre, c'est normal! Tu as bien aimé le "je ne suis pas morte"? J'ai hésité un bon moment avant de le mettre parce que je trouvais que ça faisait trop débile… mais contente que ça passe! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours autant, j'espère que cette suite te convient aussi!

**Sil**: Merci à toi aussi pour ta review, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle soit aussi à ton goût!

**Laura**: tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois que je reçois des compliments sur mon écriture! Généralement, on me dit que j'ai une écriture trop lourde et que ça devient pesant au bout d'un moment alors je suis super contente quand tu me dis que tu trouves mon écriture fluide! Tu es une des premières personnes que je rencontre dont le personnage préféré de la série est Rosalie. Même si ce n'est pas MON personnage préféré à tous les points de vue (je trouve surtout que c'est la plus intéressante à développer) je suis contente de ne plus être une ovni lorsque je dis que je l'aime bien!

**Ma pytie:** Toi, tu as la chance que je puisse te répondre de vive voix... alors je ne vais pas tartiner pour ça! ;)


	13. Changements

**Note de l'auteur: **Je vous l'avais promis rapidement, le voilà! En un jour, j'ai fait fort quand même! Non, plus sérieusement je commençais à me lasser du fait qu'il ne se passe rien. D'ailleurs, là aussi il ne se passe pas grand-chose mais ça sera vite rectifiée… C'est des chapitres de transitions et comme ça après je pourrai mieux démarrer… (la meuf qui se cherche des excuses et qui trouve rien… =P

Bon, bonne lecture!

* * *

"Rosalie!" S'exclama Alice alors que je parvenais, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, à descendre seule les escaliers.

Le sourire qui éclaira alors son visage suffit à me faire moi aussi sourire.

"Oui?" Rigolais-je.

Elle se releva promptement du canapé où elle était assise en train de lire pour s'approcher de moi et m'attraper le bras.

"Ah, non! Je peux marcher toute seule!" Tentais-je de me dégager en vain.

"Hors de question! Tu viens t'asseoir immédiatement, tu es trop faible pour courir le marathon et…"

"Personne ne parle de courir la marathon Lili!" La coupais-je. "Et il faudra bien un jour que je remarche toute seule, alors tu me lâches immédiatement!"

Elle resta à bougonner pendant quelques secondes avant de finalement me rendre mon bras.

"C'est mieux comme ça…" Marmonnais-je à mon tour.

Elle ne m'entendit apparemment pas puisqu'elle retourna immédiatement s'asseoir et reprit son livre là où elle l'avait apparemment arrêté. J'avais du mal à le croire.

"Alice? Tu ne t'es pas vexée?"

Honnêtement, si elle s'était vexée, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé et je n'aurai strictement rien fait pour arranger les choses. Si elle avait envie de se comporter comme un bébé, tant mieux pour elle. Pour ma part, je l'aurai évité le temps qu'elle ait fini de me faire la tête. Mais le fait était que je n'avais pas l'impression qu'elle était vexée. Plutôt qu'elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas entendu ce que je lui avais dit.

"Moi?" Sursauta-t-elle. "Non! Pourquoi…"

Sa réponse était suffisante. Je la coupais:

"Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Je réalisais alors à quel point être mordue m'avait changé à ce niveau-là: je faisais nettement plus attention au comportement des gens. Surtout à celle des membres de ma famille autre qu'Emmet. Elle parut surprise et ne me répondit pas immédiatement. Elle me scruta même pendant quelques secondes. Je fus surprise de l'air attentif qui se peignait sur son visage alors qu'elle me détaillait de la tête aux pieds.

A la fin de ce que j'assimilais à un examen, elle releva la tête vers moi et toute trace de joie avait disparu de son visage. Elle n'était pas triste mais… préoccupée.

"Tu ne vas pas partir en claquant la porte derrière toi si je te le dis?" Me demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Je ne réussis malheureusement pas très bien à saisir si elle rigolait ou non. Je me contentais de dire non.

"C'est à propos de Bella."

Ah tiens… je l'avais complètement oubliée celle-là! Réalisais-je. Et c'était bien vrai: depuis que je m'étais remise sur pieds, pas une seule fois je n'avais eu une pensée pour elle. Pourtant, sa situation ne devait pas être enviable à la mienne: Edward l'avait abandonnée mais nous, nous étions toujours là, Jacob devait certainement avoir fait partie des loups engagés dans le combat avec Tanya et elle ne devait vraiment plus savoir à quel saint se vouer.

J'hésitais pourtant un bon moment avant de répondre.

"Et…?" Dis-je, l'encourageant à continuer.

Il était hors de question que je demande comment elle allait. Alice soupira, prenant mon "et", certes ambigu, pour un signe de dédain de ma part. A moitié horrifiée, je compris qu'elle m'avait parlé de Bella uniquement parce que j'avais remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien, chose que je n'aurai certainement pas vu avant d'être mordue. Maintenant, elle regrettait. Prenant mon courage à demain et balançant ma fierté stupide aux orties, je demandais, avec l'appréhension que les mots ne m'écorchent la langue:

"Et comment elle va, je veux dire?"

La surprise qui se peignit sur le visage d'Alice alors qu'elle relevait brusquement la tête vers moi me blessa profondément. Elle ne me fait pas confiance. Songeais-je. Je ne serai toujours que l'égoïste vaniteuse qui lui sert de sœur pour elle. Elle m'aime peut-être, mais elle aussi, elle a des préjugés envers moi.

Ma propre sœur.

Je me répétais les mots en boucle et à chaque fois ça me faisait encore plus mal. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, surprise que je demande des nouvelles de l'humaine. Surprise que je me _soucie_ de l'humaine. J'en aurai hurlé de rage. N'avait-elle donc pas compris que j'avais changé d'opinion à propos d'elle depuis que nous l'avions sauvé? La réponse s'imposa claire, nette et incisive dans mon esprit: non.

"Elle va mal." Me répondit-elle finalement.

Et là encore, je me reçus un coup de poing en pleine figure. La détresse qui se lisait sur le visage d'Alice semblait venir d'outre tombe, comme si elle souffrait avec l'humaine. Une once de jalousie commença à poindre en moi. Elle m'avait volé mon frère et maintenant c'était au tour de ma sœur… Je me surpris à la maudire. Avant de m'en vouloir la seconde suivante.

Stop. M'intimais-je. Mes sentiments jouaient aux montagnes russes et beaucoup trop à la fois se bousculaient en même temps dans mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas correctement analyser ce qui se passait dans cet état. Je lui en voulais une seconde et la seconde d'après c'était à moi-même que j'en voulais. Une seconde je détestais Alice, l'autre je la comprenais et l'aimais. Stop, tout de suite.

_Ou tu vas devenir folle… N'est-ce pas Rose? _La ferme, toi. Toi, c'était une petite voix haineuse que j'avais du mal à supporter. Si les gens me prenaient, moi, en général pour la pire des garces, il ne connaissait pas cette voix, cette partie de moi, à côté de qui j'étais une gentille fille. Tout le monde possède cette petite voix en lui. Généralement, elle est assimilée à ce petit démon des cartoons qui est sur l'épaule du héros à toujours lui dire ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. Malheureusement, son pendant angélique m'avait fait faut bond il y avait de cela un moment.

"Explique." Demandais-je pour tenter de faire taire tout le monde: aussi bien moi-même que l'autre voix.

"Pas besoin d'expliquer. C'est exactement ce que tu avais prédit à Edward qu'il arriverait le jour où il est venu te dire au revoir. Avec en plus de ça le fait qu'il y a non seulement lui qui l'a détruite en partant, mais nous qui continuons de marcher sur les décombres en restant. Nous devions partir le plus vite possible, afin qu'elle nous oublie, qu'elle tire une croix sur nous tous, mais regarde ce qu'il s'est passé à la place!" S'énerva-t-elle. "Toujours tous fidèles au poste et à foutre encore plus le bazar dans sa vie! Je crois que dans toute cette histoire, malgré l'aversion que j'ai pour ces satanés loups, c'est à eux que je suis le plus reconnaissante: la dernière personne qui empêche Bella de définitivement sombrer c'est Jacob Black."

Je préférais me taire, attendant en silence qu'elle ait fini de s'énerver.

"Tu n'es pas allée la voir?" Demandais-je précautionneusement.

"Je n'ai pas quitté la maison pendant que tu délirais. J'ai été incapable d'aller plus loin que le garage…" Elle sourit, comme si elle venait de dire une blague qu'elle seule pouvait comprendre. "De toute façon, que voulais-tu que je fasse? Aller la voir ne ferait que la peiner encore plus…"

Tu la connais mal Lili. J'aurai aimé pouvoir le dire à voix haute mais maintenant qu'elle était calmée, je n'avais pas envie de la remettre en colère. Mais c'était vrai. Si l'humaine voyait Alice, je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse, que tout du moins pour un moment, cela lui permettrait d'oublier le départ d'Edward. Elles s'étaient attachées l'une à l'autre et pour l'humaine, Alice représentait bien plus que la sœur de celui qu'elle aimait: c'était un membre de la famille dont elle avait rêvé de faire partie.

Voir Alice, l'entendre, la sentir, aurait à nouveau rendu concret une partie de sa vie. Une partie qui devait sans doute avoir été la plus belle. Et cela lui aurait rappelé Edward… Les souvenirs blessent, mais l'absence de souvenirs encore plus. Edward avait dit qu'il avait fait disparaître toutes les preuves de son existence à Forks (même s'ils nous avaient oublié nous derrière lui), c'était sans doute la pire chose qu'il ait pu faire. Donc, qu'Alice aille la voir aurait été une bonne chose.

Mais le problème et que je ne pouvais décemment pas dire ça à Alice. Elle ne voyait pas du tout les choses de la même façon que moi et aurait sans doute pensé que je faisais ça uniquement pour blesser Bella. Même si cette pensée m'était douloureuse, je devais bien admettre que c'était la simple vérité.

Je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas à se miner de cette façon, que ce n'était pas sa faute mais celle d'Edward, et autres bêtises dans ce genre, lorsque l'on entendit toutes les deux une voiture s'engager dans notre petit sentier. Toutes nos voitures étaient au garage. Les garçons étaient partis chasser avec Carlisle et Esmée.

"Qui est-ce?" Demandais-je.

"Ah oui… Personne t'a mise au courant." Sursauta Alice.

Au courant de quoi?

"J'étais sure que tu aurai entendu." Voyant mon air impatient, elle se dépêcha de me fournir la suite. "Maintenant que Tanya et Anna sont… mortes, eh bien les vampires végétariens qui vivaient là-bas se sont dispatchés un peu partout dans le monde, cherchant de nouveau point d'ancrage. Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il y a toujours eu des vampires, fatigué de leur régime alimentaire, qui allaient chez Tanya pour qu'elle leur indique la marche à suivre, pour savoir s'ils étaient capable ou non de tenir ce régime."

Oui, je le sais Alice, est-ce que tu ne peux pas accélérer un peu? Me retins-je de lui lancer.

"Carlisle a proposé que désormais, ces vampires viennent chez nous." Lâcha-t-elle finalement. "Le déménagement a simplement été retardé mais pour l'instant, nous sommes tout de même obligés de les accueillir ici."

De nouveaux vampires à la maison… Et même pas capable de correctement se contrôler. C'est une blague? Tanya pouvait décemment les accueillir en Alaska car il aurait été dur qu'ils trouvent de la chair humaine à proximité mais ici nous n'étions qu'à _un kilomètre_ de zones habitées. Et à proximité d'une meute de loups pour couronner le tout. Réalisais-je. A quoi jouais Carlisle?

"Tu es sérieuse?"

"Je sais à quoi tu penses Rose, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ces détails. Carlisle connaît ce vampire, il n'y en a qu'un qui vient pour l'instant, et il s'en porte garant."

La bonne blague…

"Viens, on va l'accueillir." Elle m'empoigna par le bras et nous nous retrouvâmes sur le perron avant que je n'aie pu émettre la moindre objection.

La voiture n'était pas encore à portée de vue et je dis, en attendant que celle-ci arrive:

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour l'humaine. Comme tu l'as dit, Black est là, il prendra soin d'elle. Et si jamais tu continues à te miner de cette façon, nous irons la voir une dernière fois avant le déménagement et tu lui expliqueras de façon plus douce qu'Edward les raisons de notre départ, ça l'aidera peut-être."

Au moins, elle ne me lança pas un regard surpris mais simplement interloqué. Elle n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de me demander mes motivations ou autre question de ce genre car une décapotable noire apparut soudain. Belle voiture. Ne pus-je m'empêcher de remarquer. Porsche Cayenne. Je souris. Au moins le nouveau n'avait pas mauvais goût en matière de voitures.

Néanmoins, je dus rapidement rectifier ma phrase: ce n'était pas le nouveau, mais la nouvelle. La jeune fille donnait l'impression d'avoir aux alentours de 18 ans mais je vis immédiatement que ce n'était qu'une impression. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans à tout casser lorsqu'elle avait été transformée.

Alice se dirigea de son pas dansant vers la voiture et posa deux bises sur les joues blanches de l'inconnue alors que celle-ci en sortait. Elles se ressemblaient un peu. Les mêmes cheveux noirs ébène contrastaient avec leur peau surnaturellement blanche. Néanmoins, les cheveux de la jeune fille étaient longs et encadraient un visage fin et aquilin. Bizarrement, ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge pulpeux alors qu'elle n'était aucune maquillée. Elle devait avoir une dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'Alice malgré ses chaussons plats.

Elle tourna son regard vers moi après avoir détaillé Alice et me sourit. Ses yeux rouges pétillaient alors qu'elle me détaillait. Ce qu'elle conclut de cet examen, je ne réussis pas à le lire sur son visage.

"Je suis ravie que vous m'ayez acceptée parmi vous. Lorsque j'ai appris que Tanya et Anna étaient mortes, j'ai cru à un mauvais coup de sort. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'espère changer d'alimentation le fait qu'elles meurt alors que je venais de m'y résoudre ne pouvait être qu'un coup du sort." Sa voix était claire mais je percevais un léger accent derrière. Je ne réussis pas à savoir de quoi. "Je vous suis vraiment reconnaissante." Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle nous sourit à toutes les deux.

"Oh! Excusez-moi, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Catherine de Polignac." Se rattrapa-t-elle soudain.

Je ne réussis pas à m'empêcher de ciller.

"Catherine de Polignac comme dans Mme de Polignac, la confidente de Marie Antoinette?" Demandais-je me rappelant de ces bribes d'histoire que j'avais carrément apprises durant ma scolarité humaine.

"Une cousine éloignée à moi, oui." Répondit-elle un sourire malin s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

"Tu as donc…" S'extasia Alice. Je n'étais au moins pas la seule à ne pas être au courant de tout.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas le courage de calculer précisément. On m'a transformée en 1788."

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Réflexe nerveux. Cette gamine avait quelques deux siècles de plus que moi.

Ça promettait.

* * *

Alors? Là, pour le coup, je dois dire que j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis. Je ne compte pas faire de Catherine un personnage important à moi que vous ne l'appréciez mais bon, des remarques à sont sujet ne peuvent que m'être profitables! J'espère que vous avez aimé, réponse aux reviews anonymes au prochain chapitre, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment fatiguée…!

Fartatou


	14. Enfin

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur:**Un nouveau chapitre, toujours aussi rapidement (aux orties mes devoirs!) en espérant pouvoir contrebalancer l'autre qui était, je dois bien l'avouer, super déroutant. Dans celui-ci, il se passe vraiment bcp de choses, de mon point de vue en tout cas. J'en suis plutôt contente, et il me relance sur de nouvelles bases! Pardon pour tous ceux que j'aurai pu décevoir avec le précédent. Et, juste comme ça, j'ai semé pleins d'indices concernant la suite... a vous de les trouver! ;)  
Merci à Demoisel, pour toutes ses idées concernant les possibles séquelles, et Lenaii pour ses reviews extraordinaires à tous les points de vue! Et bien sûr à tous les autres, qui me reviewent ou pas, sans vous, cette histoire n'existera pas (et mes profs ne deviendraient pas fou parce que je ne révise jamais, mais on s'en fout...)!  
Bonne lecture!

Fartatou, votre auteure dévouée.

* * *

"Rose?" Entendis-je venir de derrière moi.

Je relevais nonchalamment les yeux du livre que j'étais en train de lire, l'ayant déjà entendu venir. Jasper se tenait calmement dans l'embrassure de la porte, légèrement accoudé à son battant.

"Un problème?" M'enquis-je.

"Oui."

L'avantage avec Jasper c'est qu'il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle: il ne s'embarrassait jamais de phrases grandiloquentes pour s'exprimer et lorsqu'il voulait dire quelque chose, il le disait, point.

"Le loup qui t'a mordu, qui est-ce?"

Je grimaçais. Pas toujours un avantage…

"Jazz…" Commençais-je alors que mon cerveau tournait à plein régime pour trouver un moyen d'esquiver. "Comprends qu'il ne voulait pas me faire du mal. Il n'a…"

"Quoi?" Me coupa-t-il un rictus sur les lèvres. "Pas fait exprès peut-être?"

"Exactement." Je refusais catégoriquement de me laisser démonter.

"Arrête Rose. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'un loup mord un vampire, c'est pour le tuer et pas pour autre chose."

"Pas dans ce cas-là." Répondis-je en élevant la voix.

Si je n'arrivais pas à stopper les choses dès maintenant, ça risquait d'aller trop loin. Et dans ce cas-là, connaissant le tempérament de Jasper, je risquais fortement de perdre.

"Il a paniqué et ne voulait pas me tuer lorsqu'il m'a mordue. La preuve, je suis encore en vie." Tentais-je d'argumenter.

"A quel prix?" Demanda-t-il alors que ses pupilles se rétractaient pour n'être plus que deux fentes brillantes de colère retenue qui me transpercèrent comme une lame glacée.

"Aucun Jazz. Aucun."

Je ne réalisais que je prononçais un mensonge uniquement au moment où les mots sortaient de ma bouche. Je ne savais pas de quoi serait fait demain, ni même s'il serait forcément fait de quelque chose mais si une chose était bien sûre dans mon existence, c'est que j'aurai forcément à payer un prix pour m'être laissée mordre sans avoir réagi.

"Tu y crois autant que moi, hein?" Il rit jaune. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu défends ces loups? Pourquoi?" Il hurla le second pourquoi.

Je ne tressaillis pas.

"Tu ne me diras rien, n'est-ce pas?"

"Non."

"Tu es sûre?" Insista-t-il, je compris, une dernière fois.

"Oui, je suis sûre. Je ne veux pas d'une bataille rangée à Forks. Nous avons déjà assez foutu le bazar dans cette ville, je crois que ce sera suffisant jusqu'à ce que nous déménagions."

Bizarrement, les mots sonnèrent faux venant de moi. Qu'est-ce que je m'en foutais de Forks, cette fichue ville maussade qui ne m'avait jamais rien apporté de bon…! Cette fois-ci, Jasper rit franchement. Et je le comprenais.

"Tu deviens une bonne samaritaine Rosie." Ironisa-t-il, acerbe. "Bientôt, si ça continue comme ça, tu iras réconforter la pauvre petite Bella qui est en train de faire une dépression parce que son _cher et tendre_ l'a abandonnée…"

Chaque mot prononcé était une insulte envers cette humaine, une lame acérée débordante de cynisme dirigée non seulement vers moi, mais également vers lui. Nous la détestions tous les deux, lui à cause de l'attrait de son sang, moi pour m'avoir en parti pris ma famille. Et nous nous détestions nous-mêmes de la haïr de cette façon alors qu'elle était une source de joie pour toutes les autres personnes qui comptaient pour nous.

J'aurai voulu détourner le regard pour échapper au regard froid et cynique de mon frère mais je n'y parvins pas. Trop fière pour ça. Ou trop stupide.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda soudain Catherine qui venait d'apparaître derrière Jasper.

Je vais la tuer. J'avais failli sursauter lorsqu'elle s'était manifestée. Au bout de trois siècles de pratique, il semblait qu'elle arrivait beaucoup mieux que moi à cacher sa présence ou son arrivée à d'autres vampires. Elle sourit d'un sourire carnassier à Jasper alors qu'il se retournait vers elle pour lui assurer que tout allait pour le mieux.

_Touche le et t'es morte._

Cette pensée s'imposa d'elle-même à mon esprit, sans l'avoir aucunement voulue ou escomptée. Et elle était vraie. Si jamais elle s'avisait de tourner de manière plus claire autour de Jasper, en présence ou non d'Alice, je la tuais. J'en avais déjà parlé à Jasper, après leur première rencontre à laquelle j'avais assisté. Il m'avait assuré qu'il n'avait rien ressenti du tout et que je n'avais pas à m'en faire.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris, c'est que ce n'était pas pour lui que je m'en faisais, mais pour elle. Je me fichais de sa réaction à lui à vrai dire. Mais le fait était que cette gamine était _comme moi_. Garce, narcissique, égocentrique et vaniteuse. Et si on combinait tous ces défauts dans une même personne cela ne pouvait donner qu'un être haïssable: j'en étais la preuve vivante. Et plus que tout, cela donnait une croqueuse d'hommes, insensible au monde qui l'entourait. Si je n'avais pas trouvé Emmet, je serai sans doute restée la même que lors de ma vie humaine. En gros, je serai interchangeable avec Catherine actuellement.

Finalement, elle se décida à partir. Ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, elle devait certainement continuer à entendre toute notre discussion, mais c'était au moins un signe de politesse.

"Je le saurai Rosalie, un jour ou l'autre, je saurai qui t'a fait ça. Et je peux te jurer que, ce jour là, je le tuerai de mes propres mains." Me promit-il.

"Si tu m'aimes, tu ne le feras pas." Tentais-je.

"Je le ferai parce que je t'aime." Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Et il partit.

* * *

"Où est Edward, bon sang?" Entendis-je Carlisle s'exclamer à travers les murs.

Mauvais. Très mauvais.

"Qui est Edward?" Demanda Catherine, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Comment pouvais-je détester une personne aussi semblable à moi?

"Notre frère." Répondit laconiquement Alice, faisant clairement comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

"Ah celui qui s'est amouraché d'une humaine!"

Bonne comédienne, constatais-je alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser magazine tombé de la table du salon où nous nous trouvions toutes les trois – Alice, Catherine et moi. Mais je savais très bien que ce n'était que du pipeau.

"Oui, celui-là." La voix d'Alice alors qu'elle parlait pouvait être assimilé à un couperet. "Et il ne s'est pas amouraché d'elle, comme tu dis, il l'aime réellement."

La Française eut alors la bonne idée – sans doute la meilleure depuis qu'elle était à Forks: se taire. Pour essayer de dissiper la tension qui s'était installée, elle tenta pourtant d'engager la conversation quelques secondes plus tard:

"Dites… Vous n'avez pas peur que, puisque ce vampire, là, Laurent, soit venu jusqu'ici pour s'en prendre à cette fameuse humaine, Victoria vienne également?"

Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard lourd de sous-entendu qui ne dut pas passer inaperçu.

"Si. Mais on est là pour l'instant. Et puis il y a les loups. Ils ont déjà régler son compte à Laurent." Répondit Alice.

"Vous ne connaissez pas Victoria apparemment." Rigola Catherine.

Mais toi, si. Réalisais-je à moitié horrifiée.

"Ce ne sont pas des loups garous qui l'a feront reculé si jamais elle veut tuer votre amie."

"Et comment tu sais ça?" Demandais-je.

"Je l'ai connue durant une période où elle s'était détachée de James. Une jeune femme…" Elle chercha quelques instants ses mots, les yeux dans le vague. "Extraordinaire. J'aurai aimé pouvoir apprendre tout ce qu'elle pouvait m'enseigner, mais elle est repartie avant que je n'aie pu même acquérir la moitié de ses connaissances concernant le monde."

Choquée, Alice me dévisagea, ne sachant quoi faire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. La mort de James l'a transformée en folle furieuse assoiffée de vengeance. Si jamais je la revoyais par ici, je serai parmi les premières à tenter de l'arrêter. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit alors qu'elle tenterait stupidement de s'en prendre à cette humaine, qui d'après vous est protégée par des loups. Je lui dois bien ça. Et cela vous arrangerait de toute façon, donc…"

Je ne réussis pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Si Victoria rappliquait réellement… cette gamine venait de nous avouer de sa propre bouche qu'elle l'admirait!

Je la détaillais alors à nouveau, pour au moins la vingtième fois depuis que nous étions dans le salon, cherchant à lire ce qui se cachait derrière son visage impassible. Je remarquais alors ses pupilles dilatées. Rouges. Trop rouges.

"Tu devrai aller chasser Catherine. Tu as l'air d'avoir faim." Lui fis-je remarquer.

Elle sembla surprise par cette remarque mais obtempéra.

"Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas y aller toute seule. Je risquerai de tomber sur…"

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, c'était assez clair et de toute façon, aucun d'entre nous ne comptais la laisser sortir seule.

"Surtout pas tous en même temps…" Ironisa-t-elle.

Comme par miracle, Esmée déboula les escaliers à ce moment là.

"M'en occupe." Dit-elle.

Je lui souris.

* * *

Alice regardait d'un air désespéré la façade de la maison de Bella.

"J'y crois pas…" Murmura-t-elle.

"Quoi?" Demandais-je alors que je connaissais déjà la réponse.

"C'est _toi_, Rosalie Hale, qui m'a traînée jusqu'_ici_." Hallucina-t-elle.

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules, peu désireuses de m'engager dans cette conversation. Pour être honnête, j'étais aussi hallucinée qu'elle. Pour tenter de me rassurer, je ne cessais de me répéter que je ne faisais pas ça pour l'humaine mais pour Alice, afin qu'elle arrête de se faire du mauvais sang pour elle.

"On s'en fiche." Coupais-je court. "Maintenant, soeurette, tu vas marcher en direction de la porte et sonner parce que son père n'est pas là. Ensuite lorsqu'elle t'ouvriras, tu lui souriras et feras comme si Edward n'avait _jamais_ existé. Tu n'es pas là pour te justifier à sa place mais pour lui faire comprendre que votre amitié peut exister indépendamment de ce crétin. Lorsque je reviendrai, je veux te voir souriante. Compris?"

L'air halluciné qui se peignit sur son visage n'avait pas de prix.

"Je me trompe ou tu ne lui as toujours pas adressé la parole de toute ta vie à cette fille?" Demanda-t-elle.

"Jamais." Répondis-je. "Et je ne compte pas m'y mettre de si tôt."

Je me retournais et me dirigeais vers la voiture pour éviter les questions pouvant éclore d'une pareille remarque.

"Eh!" M'apostropha-t-elle tout de même alors que je m'apprêtais à monter dans ma voiture.

J'arrêtais mon geste et me retournait vers elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire en attendant?"

"Un petit tour." Répondis-je évasivement.

Elle ne me crut pas.

"Attends Rose!" Elle s'approcha de moi. "Depuis que tu t'es réveillée… je voulais te dire que… enfin…"

"Alice."

"Oui. Je sais." Elle inspira. "Je ne te voix plus dans mes visions Rose. Comme les loups. Je ne vois plus _rien _te concernant."

La remarque me glaça les sangs mais je n'en laissais rien paraître.

"C'est rien, ça va sans doute passer." Tentais-je de la convaincre.

"Arrête de mentir, Rose…"

"Alice, va la voir. On en discutera après."

Elle soupira. Mais elle semblait avoir trop hâte, maintenant qu'elle était juste en face de chez elle, de voir l'humaine. Elle hocha la tête. Elle posa un bisou sur ma joue et s'en alla. Je ne le vis pas, mais je sentis le sourire qui s'était installé sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle sonnait à la porte de la maison Swan.

* * *

La Push.

Jamais je n'aurai cru y mettre un jour les pieds de mon plein gré. Ma voiture était stationnée exactement à la limite de leur domaine. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais aller plus loin. Je me contentais d'attendre, ne sachant pas très bien qu'elle était la marche à suivre pour pouvoir rencontrer les loups. Inspirant et expirant, réflexe stupide pour une personne n'en ayant pas besoin, j'attendais quelque chose, qu'importe, qui aurait fait avancer les choses.

J'avais compris très rapidement qu'Alice ne pouvait plus me voir dans ses visions. Des remarques inhabituelles de sa part me l'avaient fait comprendre. Des petits riens qui ne serait jamais passé auparavant. Des décisions farfelues que j'imaginais et me persuadais que j'allais appliquer sans pour autant qu'elle ne voit quoi que ce soit. Alors quand je décidais d'aller à la Push, je savais exactement ce que je faisais.

Je sursautais en attendant des pas venir de derrière la voiture. Je vis dans mon rétroviseur la bande réunie au grand complet. _Ils ne peuvent pas te faire de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as rien fait. Tu es juste venue pour parler._

Je descendais de la voiture d'un pas léger, dissimulant, avec succès je le savais, mon inquiétude quand à ce qui risquait de m'arriver dans l'état où j'étais (je n'avais toujours pas pleinement récupéré) face à une meute entière.

"On peut vous aider?" Me demanda finalement celui que je connaissais sous le nom de Sam.

Le chef.

"J'aimerai parler à votre conseil."

"Ton père est déjà venu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens?" Me demanda… je cherchais quelques secondes le nom, ah oui, Paul.

"Disons, que…" Un éclair de lucidité me traversa et je décidai de jouer un peu avec leurs nerfs. J'étais certes en position de faiblesse du point de vue numérique, mais il était hors de question que je me laisse rabaisser par des gosses de seconde. "Comme vous le savez déjà, j'ai en ma possession certaines _informations _qui pourraient apporter un nouvel éclairage face à votre conseil."

"De quoi est-ce que…" Tenta vainement Sam.

"Ne jouez pas les idiots." L'interrompis-je.

"D'accord."

Je tournais brusquement mon regard vers celui qui avait parlé. Il était quelque part entre Black et un autre de ses amis. Mais c'était lui. Celui qui m'avait mordue. Je fus surprise de constater que je ne lui en voulais même pas.

"A quoi est-ce que tu joues?" S'énerva Sam.

"Il est temps de mettre les choses au point, Sam. Cette histoire a trop duré. On a des comptes à rendre des deux côtés. Il serait temps de tout mettre à plat."

Je fus étonnée de la façon avec laquelle il lui tenait tête.

"Je suis d'accord." Ajouta Black.

Sam faillit s'énerver. Mais leur inconscient collectif ou je ne sais pas comment l'appeler sembla jouer dans l'histoire.

"OK." Acquiesça finalement Sam.

La confrontation finale? Non. Ma dernière chance de quitter cette fichue ville en y ayant fait quelque chose de bien, et sans décevoir ni ma famille, ni qui que ce soit d'autre, voilà ce que c'était.

Ou du moins, c'est ce que je voulais croire.

* * *

Bon, voilà. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Encore désolée d'avoir "perdu" une partie de vous lors du chapitre précédent. J'espère que vous avez aimé celui-là. Par contre, le prochain pas avant samedi, et encore. Je compte me mettre à Hésitation, peut-être que ça m'apportera de nouvelles idées.

Fartatou.


	15. Welcome Back

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur: **Un chapitre vraiment très court, je suis désolée. De plus, je ne pourrais plus faire de MAJ aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Ne surtout pas s'inquiéter donc, ne pensez pas que j'abandonne cette fic parce que je n'update pas rapidement. Donc excusez moi d'avance. La raison principale pour laquelle ce chapitre est minuscule, c'est que c'est la première chose que j'ai écrite de la fic après le prologue. Je n'ai donc pas eu le coeur d'en rajouter trop.  
PS: alors voilà, je compte changer mon pseudo. Je sais que c'est vraiment déconseillé (même par le site) mais Fartatou ne veut plus rien dire pour moi, il représente une personne que je ne suis plus trop et une période défintivement révolue... Je ne pensais pas avoir à le changer un jour mais apparemment j'ai eu tort. J'aimerai savoir si cela vous poserait un gros problème. Je compte le changer en quelque chose du style F's. Je ne sais pas encore trop. J'attends votre avis.

Bonne lecture maintenant!

* * *

Splendide. Tout simplement splendide.

Ma mâchoire était tellement serrée que mes dents crissaient comme de la craie sur un tableau. Chaque pas que je faisais m'approchait de ma voiture. Fini. Enfin. Mes poings serrés me faisaient mal. Terriblement mal. Je n'osais pas les regarder quand même, même si je me demandais si je n'étais pas en train de saigner.

La limite. Finalement. J'y étais. Un dernier pas. Je quittais la Push. Ma voiture m'attendait, et sa vision fut réconfortante.

"Contente sale sangsue?" Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher dédaigneusement Sam Uley.

J'aurai pu le mettre en pièces avant même qu'il n'ait comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Mais à ce moment là, tous les efforts que je venais de déployer pour convaincre leur fichu conseil de passer un trait sur _tout _ce qui c'était passé ces derniers temps auraient été vains. Je ne répondis pas. Oh que j'aurai aimé… J'aurai tellement aimé. Mais non.

Je réfrénais mon instinct, m'interdisant de faire ce qu'il me dictait.

"Oui. Très. Pas toi?"

Je fus fière de moi. La note d'ironie que j'avais voulue faire passer y était bien, dans ces quatre misérables mots qui reflétaient à merveille tout le cynisme qui m'habitait à cet instant précis.

"Vas-t'en, buveuse de sang. Et ne remets jamais les pieds ici." Fut-il pourtant obligé d'ajouter.

Je dus faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas l'égorger à ce moment là. A la place, j'invoquais dans mon esprit l'image d'Alice, souriante et pleinement heureuse, telle qu'elle devait être actuellement après sa visite à l'humaine. En parlant de celle-là…

Je relevais la tête avant de remonter dans ma voiture, cherchant du regard Jacob Black. Lorsque je le trouvais enfin, toujours coincé entre ses autres amis, je lui adressais un signe de remerciement de la tête. Sans lui, jamais je n'aurai pu les convaincre. J'avais été épatée par le soutien qu'il m'avait apporté. Et surtout profondément surprise.

Que les loups nous fassent la guerre, disent que nous avions (nous, les Cullen) brisé le traité lui aurait donné offert une nouvelle chance avec l'humaine. Si nous partions, il pouvait espéré qu'à la longue, l'image d'Edward se fasse moins présente dans l'esprit de celle qu'il aimait et peut-être, oui, peut-être, aurait-il eu à ce moment là de réelles raisons d'espérer. Mais non.

Il m'avait soutenue. Les loups avaient tout oublié, tiré un trait sur Laurent et Anna, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Cela signifiait tangiblement pour Jacob Black que nous serions encore là un moment, détruisant et soignant à la fois celle qu'il aimait. La détruisant en lui rappelant celui qu'elle aimait, la guérissant pour la même raison.

Qui a dit que l'amour était facile…

Je l'admirais ce gamin. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Ca se lisait dans son regard. A cause de mon frère. Et pourtant il m'avait soutenue, pour elle. Pour cette humaine. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle de si spécial? Qui était-elle pour à ce point faire en sorte qu'elle devienne le centre du monde?

Ce n'était pas de la jalousie que je ressentais, mais une sorte d'exaspération muette et sourde. J'étais sur l'autoroute maintenant. Les nuages semblaient s'étendre jusqu'à Port Angeles et je voulais y faire un tour. Peut-être n'aurais-je plus jamais cette chance. Maintenant que j'avais arrangé les choses avec les boules de poils, nous n'avions plus aucune raison de rester à Forks. Nous n'avions plus qu'à suivre Edward et partir.

Edward. Pour la millième fois au moins, je me demandais où il était. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait. Pour être honnête, je m'inquiétais. Il pouvait au moins nous donner des nouvelles. Il l'avait toujours fait les fois précédentes où il était parti. Edward… Il avait toujours eu le don de semer la pagaille dans nos vies. Même lorsqu'il n'était pas là.

Je relevai la tête, sachant que je risquais de croiser la bifurcation pour Port Angeles très rapidement et qu'il valait mieux que je ne la rate pas. Certaines de mes boucles tombaient devant mes yeux et j'avais beau soufflé dessus pour les faire partir elles ne voulaient pas bougées. Agacée, je lâchai finalement le volant pour les rabattre en arrière.

Et ce fut _là_ que je la sentis.

Son odeur frappa mes narines avec une force qui laissa pantelante un moment. Elle devait être tellement _proche. _Elle était passée par là il y avait à peine quelques secondes, quelques minutes tout au plus. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je l'avais poursuivie, traquée, pendant trop longtemps pour ne pas pouvoir reconnaître son odeur entre mille.

Dans un dérapage aussi sonore que brusque je me garai sur le bas côté de la route, entraînant une vague de klaxons de la part des autres conducteurs. Je descendis de la voiture et me jetai immédiatement à couvert des bois, laissant ma Ferrari où elle était. Je humais l'air pendant quelques secondes, cherchant avec minutie où elle était partie. Malheureusement, il me fallait traverser à nouveau la route.

Je m'y retrouvai dans la seconde. J'avançais plus profond dans les bois, cherchant à fuir la pollution environnant la route pour mieux pouvoir suivre sa piste. Au détour d'un arbre, je la récupérais. Elle s'y était frôlée. L'odeur y était plaquée. Je levai le visage vers le ciel, humant l'air du plus profond que je pouvais. Et c'est là que je compris. Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir.

Elle se dirigeait vers Forks.

Elle y était sans doute déjà.

Victoria était à Forks.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. A la base, l'arrivée de Victoria était ma vraie "story line". La voilà enfin alors!


	16. Imagine

**Note de l'auteur:** J'ai lu qu'il risquait d'y avoir un pb de MAJ sur le site dans pas lgtps, dc je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je me grouille pour finir mon prochain chapitre. Le voilà…. Et vrmt dsl pour le retard! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé et dsl de ne pas avoir répondu!

Bonne lecture!

F's.

* * *

Non.

Non.

Non.

Non…

C'était des "non" à l'infini qui s'enchaînaient dans mon esprit alors que je tentais désespérément de trouver une solution ou, au moins, quoi faire. Je ne pouvais pas rester plantée là, comme une idiote alors que… Non. Non. Non. Non.

"Non, non, non, non, non…"

Je me mis à courir sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, poursuivant Sa trace inconsciemment. Il aurait fallu que je rentre à la maison, que j'avertisse les autres. Alice ne pouvait plus me voir, elle ne pouvait donc rien deviner. Je me mis à maudire cette nouvelle faculté de me soustraire au pouvoir d'Alice alors que seulement quelques minutes auparavant j'en remerciais le Ciel. Et bon sang! Si seulement Edward était là…

Prenant quelques secondes pour analyser la situation et arrêter de courir comme une dératée Elle sans but, je réalisais qu'elle longeait la limite. J'étais en plein no man's land. Elle n'était ni du côté des loups, ni du nôtre. Avec effroi, je réalisais que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait tout calculé au millimètre près.

Elle connaissait notre plus grande faille: si jamais nous nous retrouvions face à face, loups et vampires, on se liquiderait entre nous au lieu de s'unir pour la chasser. Elle était intelligente. Beaucoup trop intelligente.

Que pouvais-je faire? Si jamais je tombais sur Elle, je n'avais pas beaucoup de choix. L'affronter en tentant de l'éloigner de Forks. C'était ce qui me semblait la meilleure solution. Mais elle risquait de m'entraîner en territoire Quileute, et, dans ce cas-là, je violerai moi-même un traité que j'avais tenté de sauver quelques minutes auparavant.

Je me permis de lâcher un juron. Je fus fortement tentée de m'en aller, d'abandonner sa trace pour aller avertir les autres, ne pas avoir à m'en occuper toute seule. Je ne pouvais pas! J'étais encore trop faible, si jamais on en venait au corps à corps… Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait m'imaginer. Ce qu'elle pourrait me faire.

Je n'aurai pas dû penser aussi fort. Ou peut-être était-ce écrit. Ou peut-être était-ce logique. Ou peut-être… Mais c'était, point.

Elle était là, face à moi, sa chevelure de feu encadrant son visage sublime.

Victoria.

A ce moment là, j'aurai peut-être dû prendre mes envies d'aller avertir les autres pour des réalités et donc prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Mais je me dis qu'elle risquait de me rattraper. Je ne pouvais pas terminer comme ça: tentant de m'enfuir face à Victoria. Je n'étais pas lâche. Je ne le serai jamais.

"Bonjour Rosalie."

Son sourire s'étirait sur tout son visage, mais n'atteignait pas ses yeux, définitivement noirs et profonds comme une abysse.

"Ca fait longtemps."

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais rien répondre. Ma morsure n'était plus seulement chaude, elle était brûlante. Je la sentais comme jamais, me rappelant à chaque millième de seconde à quel point j'étais faible face à Victoria. Je n'avais aucune chance. Mon Dieu…

"Comment tu vas?" Demanda-t-elle les yeux plissés, certainement heureuse de voir encore mieux la terreur qui se lisait sur mes traits.

Les mots réussirent pourtant à sortir, éraillés et tremblants:

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

Elle rit. Un vrai rire. Pas seulement un rire sadique, ou un rire ironique, mais un vrai rire. Elle se moquait de moi, de ma faiblesse, du fait qu'elle était le chasseur et que j'étais la proie.

"Allons Rosie… Tu n'es pas sérieuse quand tu me demandes ça?" Finit-elle tout de même par dire.

Qu'aurai-je pu lui rendre? J'étais terrifiée- mais seulement en partie. Une autre moitié de mon esprit tournait à plein régime pour tenter de trouver une solution qui ne serait pas assimilé soit à une fuite, soit à un combat au corps à corps. Dur, dur…

"Plus sérieusement… que comptes-tu faire maintenant?" Enchaîna-t-elle sans attendre ma réponse.

Je ne sais pas. Je n'en ai aucune idée, ma vieille. Mais il fallait que je gagne du temps.

"Cela va dépendre de beaucoup de choses."

Ma voix avait perdu ses intonations rauques qui trahissaient ma faiblesse. Elle était plus calme et posée: plus proche de ma voix habituelle.

"Tu cherches à gagner du temps…"

Je ne réussis pas très bien à voir s'il s'agissait d'une question ou pas. Je pensais qu'elle-même ne le savait pas réellement. Cela me donna plus d'assurance.

"Non." Répondis-je laconiquement.

"Alors que fais-tu?"

Mais cette phrase ne fut qu'un murmure. Avec un bonheur grandissant, je réalisais qu'elle non plus ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ou voulait faire. Avec les loups, elle s'était toujours enfuie, tentant de semer la pagaille derrière elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça avec moi. On ne peut foutre la pagaille que dans un groupe, quelle pagaille voulez-vous semer chez une personne seule?

"Laisse-moi tuer cette satanée humaine Rosie. Tu la détestes autant que moi. Pourquoi tenter de la protéger? Elle t'a tout pris, même ta famille…"

J'en aurai chanceler sous la surprise. Elle pensait que j'aurai été capable de la laisser tuer l'humaine… Elle pensait que… J'eus alors la réponse à la question que je venais de me poser: voilà comment on semait la pagaille chez une personne seule.

"Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là. Tu ne l'aimes pas. Je ne l'aime pas. Nos intérêts se rejoignent. Imagine à quel point ta vie serait plus facile si tu me laissais la tuer…"

Que faire? La laisser penser que j'en étais capable ou l'arrêter dès maintenant? Ce fut alors que ma très chère et tendre voix se fit entendre: _Oui, Rose… Imagine. Imagine seulement une seconde la vie sans cette satané humaine._ Non. Non. Non. Non… Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas. J'aurai pu, pour la paix de ma famille, leur faire croire à eux que Bella était morte. A Edward. J'aurai été capable le leur dire. Mais le _faire… _

Non. Non. Non. Non.

"Rosie… Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurai laissé sentir ma trace aussi facilement? Tu es naïve. Voilà ton seul défaut."

Elle m'a menée en bateau. Réalisais-je alors soudain avec effroi. Son hésitation, tout. Elle a joué avec moi. Et d'un coup, elle laissait tomber les masques. Le jeu ne devait plus lui plaire.

"A nous deux, imagine ce qu'on pourrait faire. Toi, moi. Rosie… Même les Volturi nous craindraient."

Elle est devenue folle.

"Je ne suis pas folle, rassure-toi." Dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. "Simplement… visionnaire." Elle lâcha le mot comme une sucrerie, un bonbon enrobé supposé plaire aux autres, un cadeau de sa part.

C'était tentant. Tellement tentant. Mais je ne voulais pas de ça. Ou peut-être bien que si. Peut-être était-ce ce dont j'avais toujours rêvé… Non. _Si, Rose… C'est tes rêves. Imagine…_Non. Je ne veux pas de ça… Je n'en veux pas. Pourtant, la fin de ma vie... La fin de cette vie. Un renouveau. Tourner la page. Mais pas de cette façon. Ou peut-être était-ce le seul moyen. Non. Ca ne peut pas... Si. Peut-être. NON!

_Imagine, Rose…_

"Qu'en dis-tu Rosie? Laisse tomber les pumas et les ours. Oublie-les tous, toutes ces personnes qui t'ont toujours considéré comme un monstre, comme une égoïste, une fille vaniteuse qui ne pensait qu'à elle. Oublie toutes ces personnes. A mes côtés, tu seras respectée. Nous serons respectées Rosalie. Tuons cette satanée humaine qui a détruit nos vies et construisons un monde dans lequel nous serons les reines."

A la fin de sa tirade, une seule voix réussit à s'imposer dans mon esprit:

_Imagine…_

* * *

Tout vous semble confus? C'est le but! ;) N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, j'en ai grand besoin! J'espère que vous avez aimé…


	17. L'Avant, Part I

**Note de l'auteur:** Chapitre bizarre sur les bords, enfin, à mon avis. Le début est mon style d'écriture préféré donc je pense que vous y aurez encore droit avant la fin de la fic. C'est le style: incompréhensiblement incompréhensible. Nan, je rigole. Il y a une logique derrière tout ça et dites-vous que la première phrase ainsi que la deuxième annoncent bien la suite et sont en quelque sorte de bons avertissements. L'histoire est bientôt finie… J'ai trouvé une fin, et surtout comment y parvenir. C'est un doux rêve mais j'aimerai tellement qu'il se réalise: puis-je rêver d'obtenir 100 reviews d'ici là?

Bonne lecture!

F'sS.

* * *

J'aurai aimé comprendre. Chercher puis trouver une solution. Comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Rationaliser les choses.

Mais c'était impossible.

_T'en vas pas…_

Alors quoi?

_Y faut pas…_

Je peux pas.

_S'il te plaît, fais pas ça…_

Non, non, non…

_Dis-moi Rosie… Dis-moi Rosie… Dis-moi Rosie… Pourquoi tu partirais?_

Fous-moi la paix!

Fous-moi la paix!

Fous-moi la paix!

_Dis-moi Rosie…_

Non! Non! Non!

_Dis-moi Rosie…Ils ne comptent pas pour toi?_

Va-t'en! Va-t'en! Je… Je ne veux pas…

_Veux pas quoi Rosie?_

* * *

Mon poing s'abattit sur le tronc de l'arbre et le déracina avant que je n'aie pu comprendre quoi que ce soit à ce que je faisais.

"Tu es une âme tellement torturée Rosalie…" Prononça suavement Victoria. "Qui l'aurait cru?" Ajouta-t-elle en piaillant.

Je l'imaginais alors à la place de l'arbre que je venais de tuer et je me sentis mieux. Je réfléchissais. Tentais de trouver une solution. Que faire? La meilleure solution pour moi n'était pas la meilleure pour les autres. Et vice versa.

"Tu veux du temps pour réfléchir?"

C'est la meilleure celle-là.

"Victoria…" Commençai-je sur un ton qui annonçait clairement l'orage à venir.

"Oui, oui." S'empressa-t-elle de me couper. "On peut s'installer ici, en attendant que ton cerveau se remue dans tous les sens."

Je ne lui connaissais pas cette part d'humour cynique totalement à côté de la plaque. Et je m'en serai bien passé.

* * *

_Tu te souviens d'eux, Rosie?_

Vas-t'en. Laisse-moi… T'es qui? Je veux pas de toi.

_Je suis personne, je suis toi, je suis quelqu'un, quelque part… Anyone, anywhere, dear Rosie…_

Je veux pas…

_Alors le fait pas._

Tu crois?

_Je suis toi, alors je crois ce que tu crois._

Va te faire voir.

Je devenais folle. Définitivement folle. Je crois qu'avoir eu à subir autant de poisses presque simultanément m'avait rendue folle. Dédoublement de personnalité? Schizophrénie? Je ne croyais pas, non. C'était juste ma voix qui, comme d'habitude, me donnait une opinion contraire à celle que je voulais. Arrête tes bêtises, Rose. T'es schizo, point.

_Rappelle-toi._

Si je le fais, tu me fous la paix?

_Rappelle-toi…_

Ma belle-sœur et mon mari joue à cache-cache entre deux icebergs en Alaska. Je souris. Je suis heureuse. Je retourne la phrase dans tous les sens, cherchant à en trouver en vain une signification logique, compte tenu également de mon passé également, et je n'en trouve pas. Pourquoi chercher la logique là où il n'y en n'a pas?

Il suffit d'être heureux avec ce qu'on a.

Est-ce que je suis heureuse?

Je place la question dans un coin de ma tête. Mon mari me hurle de venir me joindre à eux mais je décline d'un simple signe de la tête. Il ne se vexe pas. Il me connaît, je n'aime pas jouer à cache-cache. Y jouer me rappelle mes petits frères. C'était leur jeu préféré. Je les ai laissé derrière moi de la même façon que j'ai rayé cache-cache de ma vie.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas à ta question?" Me demande mon frère.

Je lève les yeux vers lui et je vois son visage d'albâtre se découper sur le ciel d'un bleu parfait.

"Une autre fois." Réponds-je, évasive.

Je reporte mon attention sur la partie en contrebas à laquelle se sont mêlés mes parents, espérant intérieurement qu'il allait me laisser tranquille.

"Tu sais, tant que tu n'auras pas répondu, elle te hantera longtemps." Espoir vain. Il n'abandonne jamais.

"Et toi, Edward? Est-ce que tu es heureux?" Je demande cela pour tenter de me subtiliser à son questionnaire, mais en même temps, j'aimerai réellement le savoir.

Il sourit, un sourire las et lumineux à la fois.

"Là, à cet instant précis, oui." Pas d'hésitation, rien.

La simple et unique vérité, énoncée sur un ton neutre. La logique. Qu'aurai-je pu ajouter? "Et pas maintenant? Pas à cet instant précis?" Non, je ne pouvais pas demander.

Parce que la vérité est autre, la vérité est loin. Le bonheur est là, et uniquement là. Il n'est pas dans bientôt, il n'est pas hier.

Il est coincé au creux de ma paume.

Niché dans ma poitrine.

Protégé dans mon être.

Et partout autour de moi.

"Alors? Heureuse d'être avec nous? Heureuse avec Emmet, heureuse de voir Alice et Jasper ensemble? Est-ce que tu es heureuse, Rosalie?"

Prononcée par une autre personne, la phrase revêtait une autre importance, un autre aspect. Une sorte de message, un avertissement même. Un test, pourquoi pas.

Je regarde Emmet et Jasper, cherchant de tous les côtés une Alice qui sait pertinemment ce qu'ils vont faire dans les dix prochaines secondes. Carlisle et Esmée, ensemble, de l'autre côté de l'iceberg, ont arrêté de jouer et regarde leurs enfants s'amuser. La réponse était évidente, claire et limpide. Tellement, que la question n'avait plus lieu d'être.

A vrai dire, cette question était toujours là après tant d'années pour une seule et unique raison: lorsque j'étais humaine, je ne cessais de la remettre au lendemain, sachant que la réponse serait fatale. Lorsque j'avais été transformée, je l'avais gardée au fond de moi, et chaque jour, je la reportais au lendemain par principe. Mais je crois que ça fait un moment que je peux y répondre honnêtement, sans avoir peur de l'après.

"Oui, je suis heureuse Edward."

Je lève les yeux vers lui, lui sourit et instinctivement, pose ma tête sur son épaule.

C'est ce jour-là que j'ai découvert ce qu'était le bonheur.

* * *

_Rosie… Dear Rosie…_

Laisse moi…

_Est-ce que tu es heureuse, maintenant, des années après?_

Je ne sais plus. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche…

_Si Rosie… Un oui, ou un non._

Va te faire foutre.

* * *

"Rosalie, sais-tu pourquoi Anna qui connaissait pourtant parfaitement bien l'existence des loups garous s'est aventurée sur leur territoire?" M'a demandée Victoria au bout d'une heure entière de silence.

La question fit "tilt" dans ma tête.

"Pardon?" Demandai-je.

"J'ai découvert quelque chose, durant mes longues années d'errance. Beaucoup de choses. Savoir imposer sa volonté aux autres en fait partie."

J'aurai aimé lâcher un autre "pardon", mais il ne voulut pas sortir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire avec tout ce charabia? J'avais définitivement perdu tout ce qui faisait que j'étais moi. Ma superbe et mon arrogance s'étaient envolées. Je ne cherchais plus qu'à trouver un point de repère auquel m'accrocher dans cette situation de fou.

"Tu veux dire que…" Réussis-je à articuler au bout d'un moment. "Tu as un don, c'est ça?"

"Non, pas vraiment. Si les vampires et les loups garous existent, tu crois vraiment que certaines choses comme les enchantements, sont impossibles?"

Face à l'air choqué que j'affichais, elle s'expliqua.

"Je ne te parle pas de petites fées avec leurs poudre magique, ou de sorciers avec leur baguette. Mais d'une magie plus ancienne, plus sournoise, qui, même si elle n'a pas totalement disparu de l'imaginaire collectif, reste largement ignoré. Sais-tu quel est mon âge?"

J'étais légèrement perdue mais la dernière question me ramena à la réalité.

"Tu es vieille, ça, je le sais."

L'ironie n'était même pas volontaire.

"Deux mille cinq cents ans, Rosalie. L'apogée d'Athènes, tu connais? J'y étais."

L'information mit un certain temps à me parvenir. Je n'étais pas vraiment étonnée, bizarrement.

"Rosalie, imagine ce que tu pourrai apprendre avec moi."

Ah non! Elle n'allait pas recommencer son couplet du "imagine…". J'en avais assez soupé de celui-là.

"Si tu cherches à m'influencer, c'est peine perdue. Ce n'est pas avec ce genre d'arguments que tu me persuaderas de te suivre."

Mais je savais pertinemment que ce que je disais était faux. Elle n'aurait pas pu mieux viser.

"Penses-y quand même. Ta vie est fade, je me trompe? Tu aimerai tellement plus."

"Je suis un _vampire_."

Comment la vie d'un vampire pourrait être fade?

"Tut, tut, tut! Être un vampire n'est pas tout. Il faut savoir quoi faire de cette condition. Et réponds moi honnêtement, n'en as-tu pas marre de cette horloge si bien réglé qui rythme ta vie?"

Pourquoi cette question me rappelait-elle tant que ça une autre, que je me posais il y a si longtemps de cela?

"Si je viens avec toi, qu'est-ce qui se passera?" Finis-je par lâcher.

"Nous tuerons cette Bella, d'abord puis nous partirons loin, quelque part où je pourrai t'enseigner tout ce que je connais. Puis nous reviendrons, et les Volturi ne seront rien à côté de nous." Répondit-elle en remontant ses canines.

"Si tu es si puissante, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait avant?"

"James n'était pas intéressé par le pouvoir. Il vivait d'amour et de sang frais. Mais il est mort. Alors je dois le venger et continuer ma vie."

La situation m'apparut alors dans toute sa stupidité: j'étais assise au milieu des arbres avec une folle de deux mille cinq cents ans, qui parlait de tuer l'aimée de mon frère et de m'apprendre des secrets ancestraux, tout ça à même pas deux cent mètres d'une autoroute.

Je songeais alors à Emmet, Alice, Carlisle, Esmée, Jasper et Edward. Leurs noms étaient gravés en lettre de feu dans ma mémoire.

Le pouvoir. La connaissance.

Tentant.

Et puis ces deux icebergs au milieu de l'Alaska, une famille, un mari et une question si stupidement enfantine. Pourtant, je réalisais qu'à cette seconde là, elle était la clé de tout. D'après ma réponse, je saurai quoi faire, je me le promis. Je retins mon souffle un instant.

Rosalie, es-tu heureuse?

* * *

Un peu embrouillé? Je suis prête à retravailler ce chapitre si vous me le demandez! Je ne sais pas trop quoi en pensez. J'aime beaucoup le début et la fin… Je sais pas. Donc voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. J'attends avec impatience vos avis.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes:

**Zouginette:** Ravie de t'avoir toujours présente au RDV! J'ai bien aimé ton 'ne tombe pas dans le côté obscure de la force"! C'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé en me relisant! XD Disons que la réaction définitive de Rosalie est pour très bientôt!

**Fanny:** C'est vrai.? Tu as lu les 16 chapitres d'un coup? Oh mon Dieu, ça me fait trop plaisir! C'est un exploit que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire. Lire tout ce que j'écris d'un coup! J'espère quand mm que tu as réussi à dormir, rassure moi? Moi aussi, je suis comme toi, les personnages secondaires me fascinent! J'espère que ma fic t'apporte les aspects que tu recherches et je t'en supplie, tant que tu as le temps, ne te contente jamais d'un "j'adore!". J'aime les tirades! =D

**Justme:** (pseudo efficace!) Toi aussi, d'un coup tu as lu? Waouh, je ne pensais pas que j'avais une écriture qui permettait ce genre de chose! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira! Ta review m'a énormément fait plaisir.


	18. Partir Loin

**Note de l'auteur:** Que dire à part que je suis profondément désolée? J'ai mit un temps énorme à faire une MAJ sans raison, à part un manque profond d'inspiration. Gome. Néanmoins, j'espère que les autres chapitres arriveront plus rapidement. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai trouvé la fin, il s'agit d'une histoire de quatre à cinq chapitres pour y arriver. Il faut juste que je les écrive… XD Désolée, encore une fois, et enjoy, point de vue de Victoria!

* * *

C'était une sensation quelque peu dérangeante d'être là, en train de discuter avec Rosalie. J'étais incertaine quant à la marche à suivre et je n'aimais pas, mais alors là, pas du tout, la façon dont les choses étaient en train de tourner. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me menait en bateau. Qu'elle… Difficile à expliquer.

Voyait-elle clairement ce que j'étais en train de planifier ? Impossible. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression que tout dans son comportement, dans sa _réserve_ trop bien jouée, était faux. Il me semblait que les rôles avaient été inversés à un moment ou à un autre et ce, sans que je puisse m'en rendre compte.

Ou alors, explication plus simple, je devenais tout simplement trop paranoïaque.

« Ok, je viens avec toi. » La phrase avait été jetée négligemment, sans que je m'y sois attendue le moins du monde.

Je m'étais attendue à encore quelques heures de tergiversation. J'avais gardé certains de mes arguments les plus convaincants en réserve pour les lui sortir au moment fatal. Et la voilà, sûre d'elle comme jamais, en train de me dire qu'elle venait. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévue, et, je me le répétais cent fois, je n'aimais pas du tout ça.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant?" Me demanda-t-elle.

Cette simple question éclipsa alors d'un coup mes hésitations. D'accord, elle jouait peut-être, mais, pour l'instant, elle était toute prête à m'aider semblerait-il. Et, de toute façon, sa simple présence était suffisante pour l'achèvement de mon plan. Les lèvres retroussées comme celles du prédateur que j'étais, je répondis:

"Bella."

Le nom claqua dans le silence pesant de la forêt. Elle grimaça. J'interprétais cela comme un bon signe. J'avais tout misé là-dessus: sa haine de l'humaine.

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit l'idée du siècle." Dit-elle alors à mon grand étonnement.

"Pardon?" M'étonnais-je.

"Ecoute, Alice voit le futur, je ne sais pas si tu le saisis très bien. Au moment même où tu as décidé que tu allais tuer Bella, elle l'a sue. De plus, elle est actuellement chez elle. Je suis peut-être d'accord pour venir avec toi, mais il est hors de question que je trahisse Alice." Enonça-t-elle platoniquement.

"Tu l'as déjà trahie ma chérie." Lui rappelai-je, mauvaise. "Et puisqu'elle voit le futur, elle doit parfaitement savoir que désormais, tu en es absente."

Un sourire fatigué s'installa sur les lèvres de la blonde.

"Elle ne me voit plus depuis que je me suis faite mordre par un loup-garou."

Abasourdie, je n'eus pas la présence d'esprit de l'interrompre immédiatement, ce qui lui permit d'enchaîner:

"Ce qui fait qu'elle ne réalisera pas que je les ais trahis avant très longtemps. Maintenant, comprends quelque chose. Si tu comptes t'en prendre à Bella, il va te falloir plus qu'un plan à peine échafaudé et une soif tenace de vengeance."

C'est elle qui me donnait des leçons… Je décidais d'arrêter là cette mascarade.

"Stop. Ici, c'est moi qui…" Commençai-je."

"Tut, tut, tut." L'éclat doré qui scintilla dans ses prunelles à ce moment là me fit réaliser à quel point j'avais été bête de croire que Rosalie n'allait être qu'un avantageux appât. Rosalie était. Au-delà de moi, au-delà de sa famille de végétariens, au-delà de tout le reste. Je ne pouvais pas la manipuler à ma guise. Au risque de me faire prendre à mon propre jeu.

Je réalisais alors avec effroi que tenter d'obtenir son aide pour arriver à mes fins serait un combat permanent. Un combat contre celle que j'avais espéré transformer en alliée. "Beau boulot, Vic… Tu aurai pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre." Je tentais alors de ma rappeler _pourquoi_ je l'avais choisie, elle. Raisons évidentes, trop évidentes même. Elle était tellement proche des Cullen que ç'en était une et c'était la seule qui n'aimait pas Bella.

Penser à l'humaine me fit grimacer, ce que Rosalie ne manqua pas de remarquer durant son temps de silence. Néanmoins, il me sembla que cela ne changea en rien ce qu'elle allait dire:

"On va oublier les "c'est moi qui" et les "je" à répétition." M'intima-t-elle. "Une équipe Victoria, voilà ce qu'on est maintenant. Je ne te fais pas confiance pour l'instant, je te préviens. Mais je suis prête à le faire, à l'avenir. Cela dépendra simplement de ton comportement _vis-à-vis de moi_. Comprends bien une chose: je ne serai jamais à ta botte. Si un jour l'une de nous devait devenir autre chose qu'une simple nomade, ce serait à _deux._ Compris?"

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse, pourtant, je ne pus m'empêcher de répliquer:

"C'est moi qui détiens les connaissances, Rosie." Mon ton était trop rude pour être convaincant et je me fustigeais intérieurement pour mon manque de contrôle. "Tu n'arriveras à rien sans moi, alors j'attends de toi le respect que doit un apprenti à son maître."

Elle éclata de rire. Un rire de gorge, aigu comme sa voix, qui me donna envie de la tuer. Je bondis sans même m'en rendre compte et l'attrapais à la gorge. Le domaine physique était apparemment le seul où j'étais encore à l'aise car elle ne réussit pas à répliquer. Ma main enserrait sa gorge, ne l'empêchant certes pas de respirer puisqu'elle ne le pouvait plus depuis longtemps, mais assurant ma domination sur elle.

"Ne. Ris. Pas." La menaçai-je.

Les coins de sa bouche retombèrent immédiatement et elle baissa les yeux. Satisfaite, je le relâchais.

"Je ne considèrerai plus que je suis seule, tu as raison sur ce point. Mais ne t'attends à ce que je tolère le fait que tu me donnes des ordres, misérable gamine."

Afin de me donner contenance, je rappelais mes deux millénaires et demi d'expérience à moi. De fait, je réussis à me rappeler qu'elle ne savait rien du monde. Rien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu proposes qu'on fasse, si Alice sait à tous les coups que je veux m'en prendre à elle?"

Sa réponse ne ressemblait à rien auquel je me sois attendue:

"On part. Loin. Un moment. On trouve un moyen, à deux, pour éviter que, justement, elle sache que nous arrivons. Et nous faire oublier surtout. Tu as fait énormément parler de toi, Victoria, ces derniers temps. Tout le monde est sur ses gardes à la…" Elle buta sur le mot "maison". Je souris. "Tout le monde est sur ses gardes à la villa."

Je haussais les épaules. Personne ne pouvait mieux les connaître qu'elle.

"D'accord. Et où veux-tu qu'on aille?"

"Quelque part où tu pourras m'apprendre certaines des choses dont tu m'as parlées." Répondit-elle instantanément.

Elle ne perdait décidemment par le Nord.

"Un séjour à Voltura, ça te dit alors?"

Ses sourcils se haussèrent, seul signe évident de surprise. A ma grande déception, elle se ressaisit immédiatement:

"Chez les Volturi, donc?" Demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

"Exactement." Répondis-je.

Rosalie afficha alors un magnifique sourire de contentement. Je me relâchais définitivement. Ce n'était qu'une gamine influençable. Je l'avais dans ma poche depuis le moment où je lui avais fait miroiter du pouvoir.

Le pouvoir… N'importe qui se damnerait pour l'avoir. Elle comme n'importe qui justement.

* * *

Le voyage pour Voltera se passa sans encombres. Rosalie pouvait paraître âgé, de fait, à l'aéroport, nous passions pour deux jeunes amies se rendant en voyage en Italie. Elle était avare en paroles et nous n'échangeâmes pas plus de deux phrases durant tout le voyage. Je la sentais tendue. Elle devait certainement se demander en quoi les Volturi avaient un lien quelconque avec les enchantements dont je lui avais parlés.

Je ne lui en pipais mot.

Lorsqu'elle avait pris nos billets, j'avais été étonnée de l'aisance avec laquelle elle mentait et, plus que tout, par sa facilité à partir. Elle ne regarda pas une seule fois par le hublot et à aucun moment elle ne fit un geste quelconque trahissant sa nervosité de partir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il fut aussi facile pour quelqu'un, même pour Rosalie la sans-cœur, de partir sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant du coup une famille entière.

Un mari. C'est ce qui me choqua le plus. Elle ne demanda pas si elle pouvait laisser un mot, s'expliquer. Mentir, pourquoi pas. J'avais vu des personnes abandonner leurs familles avec aisance, mais ressentant tout de même le besoin de se justifier, à un moment ou à un autre. Le seul signe de regret qu'elle sembla éprouver, fut, lorsque, sorties des bois, elle s'était tenue face à l'autoroute quittant Forks et avait murmuré: "Comprends-moi…" J'eus l'intime conviction qu'elle s'adressait à son mari.

Elle avait bien calculé, également, lorsqu'elle avait pris les billets. Nous arrivions de nuit en Italie. Ensuite, pour arriver à Voltera, nous prîmes notre temps. Je volai une voiture et nous prîmes la route. Même lorsqu'elle vit le palais se détacher au dessus de la colline, rien ne trahit chez elle un quelconque signe de nervosité.

J'avais renoncé à trouver une faille lorsqu'elle dit:

"Je ne te savais pas en bons termes avec les Volturi."

"Tu sais, un vampire qui a 2 500 ans est forcément en bons thermes avec les Volturi. Sinon, il serait mort depuis longtemps." Expliquai-je, occultant plus de la moitié de la vérité.

"Je doute qu'Aro m'accueille à bras ouverts. Il n'apprécie plus trop Carlisle depuis que celui-ci les a abandonnés."

Je ris.

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne réponds plus du nom de Carlisle désormais. Tu réponds du mien et uniquement du mien. Je le leur ferai comprendre." La rassurai-je.

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence.

* * *

Chute un peu bizarre? Je ne me vois pas en mettre une autre. Je vous invite à relire le prologue de l'histoire… Simple conseil!

J'espère que vous avez aimé et, toutes mes excuses, je ne peux pas répondre aux reviews anonymes, mes devoirs m'appellent! (oh, misère…)

Bsx, F'sS.


	19. NOTE IMPORTANTE

Alors voilà, après un certain temps de remise en cause après la fin complètement baclée et méprisable que j'ai donné à Faire Comme Si, j'ai réalisé que  
tant que je n'aurai pas donné une fin convenable à cette histoire, je continuerai de me torturer comme une idiote!  
J'ai détesté la fin que j'ai donné, stupide, gamine, sans queue ni tête... absolument tout ce que je n'ai jamais  
voulu faire pour cette histoire!  
Or, je viens de retrouver des notes manuscrites que j'avais faites au moment de la commencer, avec des anotations précises sur la première fin que je voulais.  
Même si plus complexe à écrire, j'aimerai _vraiment_ essayer. Néanmoins, vous, lecteurs, êtes les premiers concernés. Ainsi, je vous demande votre avis, si vous êtes prêts à me suivre pour deux ou trois chapitres qui reprendraient avant les derniers chapitres actuels et qui offriraient une meilleure fin à cette histoire, à la fois plus crédible,  
mature et réellement dans l'esprit de la fic.  
C'est vrai que tout est de ma faute, j'étais tellement coincée avec cette histoire que j'ai paniqué et ai donné la première fin qui me passait par la tête. J'aimerai réparer ça.  
J'attends vos réactions, parce que je ne sais pas si j'en serai réellement capable sans soutien. Je suis vraiment une auteure qui marche aux reviews... Je suis désolée.  
En tout cas, merci quand même pour votre soutien à tous, tous ceux qui m'ont suivie jusqu'à la fin et que je n'ai pas eu le temps de remercier.

Je comte suprimer dès maintenant les chapitres dont je ne veux plus. Au moins, même si cette fic sera incomplète, ce sera toujours mieux que de la savoir bâclée.

F'sS.


End file.
